Goku, el salvador de dimensiones
by bloodnight79
Summary: Han pasado 100 años luego del torneo del poder, aunque todo parecía estar en paz, dos nuevas amenazas aparecen, y goku tendrá que visitar las distintas dimensiones para encontrarlos y derrotarlos.
1. Chapter 1

EL REGRESO DE UN GUERRERO INCOMPARABLE (GOKU EL VIAJERO DIMENSIONAL)

*Nota: Los animes que aparecerán en este fic son de sus respectivos creadores, esta historia esta hecha sin animo de lucro y para entretener, disfruten del capítulo.

PRÓLOGO

Habían pasado 100 años luego del torneo del poder y todos los guerreros z habían fallecido por causas naturales.

En otro lado nos encontramos en un escenario enriquecedor, un paisaje hermoso lleno de flores, donde aparentemente reinaba la paz, donde solo los dioses y kaioshins venían al morir, un lugar donde nadie se peleaba, o eso parecía ya que en ese momento habían lo que parecían ser tres personas peleando, una de ellas tenía el pelo de color blanco, con un aura tremendamente poderosa pero tranquila y portaba un douji de color azul, los pantalones de color amarillo y los zapatos de color negro, el otro sujeto tenía el cabello negro con mechas de color blanco y la misma aura, además llevaba puesto lo que parecía ser una armadura de combate de color blanco y amarillo y por debajo llevaba un traje azul, y por último estaba un sujeto de color gris con ojos sin pupilas de color negro y llevaba lo que parecía ser un traje rojo y negro que se ajustaba a su cuerpo lleno de músculos, estos sujetos se trataban de Son Goku, Vegeta y Jiren respectivamente, los cuales a pesar de no ser dioses son los únicos mortales en más de 1000 años en alcanzar el ki divino y superar a los dioses ya que solo cumpliendo esas dos condiciones un mortal podría entrar en ese paraíso.

Uff!- dijo Son Goku mientras se limpiaba el sudor que le caía por la frente.

¿Qué pasa Kakarotto, ya te has cansado apenas llevamos un día peleando? - dijo el príncipe de los saiyans con un tono burlón.

¿Es eso cierto Son Goku? – dijo Jiren con un deje de sorpresa en su voz ya que a pesar de llevar casi 100años en este paraíso jamás había visto a Goku cansado.

Aunque parezca mentira si lo reconozco estoy un poco cansado de estar aquí solo entrenando, no me malinterpretéis me gusta mucho entrenar con vosotros, pero ya estoy cansado de estar muerto quisiera volver a vivir una vez más – dijo Goku con un tono que denotaba tristeza.

Kakarotto, ya hemos hablado antes de este tema sabes perfectamente que ya no podemos revivir más veces, hemos muerto de manera natural y gracias a que poseíamos el ki divino y éramos más fuerte que los mismos dioses, zen-oh sama nos dejó venir aquí donde por ahora conservamos nuestros cuerpos y poderes – dijo vegeta con cansancio debido a que ya se lo repitió a Goku esta misma frases numerosas veces desde que murieron.

Tiene razón Son Goku, aunque entiendo tu aburrimiento y tus ganas de volver a vivir eso es prácticamente imposible a no ser que aparezca alguien a quien ni los mismos dioses puedan vencer, y eso a estas alturas es prácticamente imposible- dijo Jiren.

Y como si el mismísimo destino hubiera escuchado las palabras del gran Jiren, de repente un terremoto se hizo presente, lo cual era imposible para el sitio en donde estaban, ya que el mismo sitio fue creado por zen-oh sama para uso exclusivo de los dioses fallecidos.

¡¿P-Pero que está pasando?! – dijo un Goku sorprendido

¡Esto es imposible un terremoto aquí no debería poder ocurrir! – dijo Vegeta con un tono que denotaba nerviosismo.

Tranquilizaros, esperemos a ver qué pasa – dijo Jiren intentando calmar a los dos saiyans .

Tras unos segundos el terremoto desapareció y todo quedó como si nada hubiera pasado, sin embargo, de repente, una figura apareció, era una figura de corta estatura y tenía lo que parecía un traje azul con un aro alrededor del cuello, esta figura tenía el pelo de color blanco y los ojos del mismo color, era Daishinkan el ángel guardián de Zen-oh sama , el padre de los 12 ángeles, guardianes de los 12 dioses destructores y el ser más poderoso por debajo de zen-oh sama, el cual se acercó a los tres guerreros.

Buenos días Goku-san, Vegeta-san, Jiren-san – dijo Daishinkan en un tono amigable.

¡Da-Daishinkan-sama! – dijo Vegeta con un tono de sorpresa.

Hola Daishinkan-sama – dijo nuestro héroe son Goku con alegría como era normal en él.

Daishinkan-sama, ¿A que se debe su visita? – dijo Jiren intentando conservar la calma como siempre.

Es simple, vengo a hablaros del terremoto de hace un momento – dijo Daishinkan en un tono más serio.

Tras decir esas palabras los tres guerreros pusieron una expresión mas seria, y se preparan para las palabras que iba a decir.

Resulta que uno de los 12 universos fue destruido hace un momento, concretamente el décimo – dijo Daishinkan en tono muy serio.

¡¿C-COMO ES ESO POSIBLE?! – dijeron los tres al unísono.

Como lo oyeron uno de los universos acaba de ser destruido por dos entes malignos y antes de que digan nada los dioses destructores y ángeles no pueden intervenir con las luchas de los mortales por eso vine aquí para pedir vuestra colaboración – dijo Daishinkan.

Por supuesto – dijo Son Goku con un tono emocionado al escuchar por fin después de 100 años que había alguien a parte de los dioses capaz de destruir universos, y sobre todo lo suficientemente fuertes para darle pelea.

Kakarotto no te emociones por eso, que estamos en una situación complicada – dijo vegeta con un tono de molestia en su voz.

Por supuesto que ayudaremos, pero ¿Nos podría decir que tenemos que hacer? – dijo Jiren aceptando la propuesta del sumo sacerdote mientras los otros dos guerreros discutían como de costumbre.

Por supuesto, pero resulta que al destruir el universo 10, se dieron cuenta de que tanto zen-oh sama y yo podríamos encontrarlos por lo que se ocultaron en las diferentes dimensiones, ya que encontramos rastros de grietas dimensionales en respectivo universo- dijo Daishinkan explicando lo sucedido.

Lo siento, pero no entendí nada – dijo Goku confuso

A nadie le extraño que diera esa respuesta así que vegeta se propuso a explicarlo de una manera más simple para Goku.

Dio mío como puedes ser tan tonto, Kakarotto imagínate lo que hizo black para llegar a nuestra era, pues lo mismo pues lo mismo, pero en vez de viajar en el tiempo es por dimensiones – dijo vegeta en un tono impaciente esperando la respuesta de Goku.

¡Ah!, ahora lo entiendo – dijo Goku alegremente.

Bueno ahora que Goku- san lo entendió proseguiré con la historia, después de encontrar aquellos rastros de energía dimensional, zen-oh sama y yo nos dimos cuenta de que alguien escapó a toda velocidad de allí, y cualquiera que lo hubiera hecho hubiera tenido que tener los anillos dimensionales, pero como nosotros los dioses no podemos intervenir en los asuntos de los mortales decidimos enviar a los mortales mas poderosos a acabar con ellos – dijo Daishinkan terminando de explicar la situación.

Ya veo, ayudaremos – dijo Jiren aceptando la propuesta del sumo sacerdote.

¡Hmp!, de acuerdo ayudaremos, ¿Y tú Kakarotto? – dijo Vegeta aceptando también.

¿En serio hacía falta preguntar eso vegeta? – dijo Goku respondiendo a la pregunta de vegeta.

Gracias, bueno la verdad es que de momento solo tenemos un anillo dimensional, así que dos de vosotros tendrán que quedarse aquí por lo menos de momento. – dijo Daishinkan

Yo creo que el que debería ir es Son Goku, yo me quedaré aquí esperando para cuando necesitéis mi ayuda – dijo Jiren convencido.

Esta bien, el único que haría esta tarea tan tediosa es Kakarotto, así que enhorabuena tu será el que irás – dijo Vegeta con un semblante serio, pero por dentro aliviado por no tener que realizar esa tarea tan laboriosa.

¿En serio nadie quiere ir?, bueno pues entonces ya me encargaré yo, a lo mejor en alguna dimensión encuentro gente poderosa con la que divertirme – dijo Goku realmente emocionado.

Bien, pues ahora que hemos decidido quien ira, entregaré al señor Goku el anillo dimensional para que pueda empezar a buscarlos cuanto antes. – dijo Daishinkan alegremente.

Entonces de repente Daishinkan azoto su mano y un báculo apareció, y así como apareció el báculo una caja de color negro de pequeño tamaño apareció, entonces Daishinkan agarró esa caja y se la entregó a Goku.

Señor Goku aquí tiene, y recuerde para abrir el portal lo único que tiene que hacer es poner ki divino en el anillo y desear que se abra un portal. – dijo Daishinkan explicándole el funcionamiento de anillos a nuestro héroe.

Bien, pues si no hay nada mas que decir me iré inmediatamente, ya quiero empezar a buscar a esos dos y ver realmente si merecen la pena. – dijo Goku en un tono que denotaba emoción.

Tras estas palabras un portal dimensional apareció de repente frente a Goku, quién fue directamente hacia él.

Señor Goku – dijo Daishinkan un poco apresurado.

¿Sí? – dijo Goku con un tono de confusión

Solo quería recordarle que solo podrá quedarse en cada dimensión unos cinco meses máximo, sino formará parte de esa dimensión y ni siquiera Zen-oh sama podrá sacarlo de ahí- dijo Daishinkan con un tono serio.

Ok- dijo Goku entendiendo la explicación del Sumo Sacerdote.

¡Ah!, y una ultima cosa si encuentra gente que quiera ayudarlo en otras dimensiones le pueden acompañar si usted quiere, pero tiene que advertirles que una vez que se vayan de esa dimensión no podrán volver- dojo Daishinkan con un semblante serio.

Bien, eso significa que podré reunir gente fuerte con la que luchar en el futuro – dijo Goku emocionado.

Eso parece, pero antes lo reviviré para que pueda irse – dijo Daishinkan el cual se había olvidado.

Es cierto por poco se me olvida – dijo Goku acordándose también de ese pequeño detalle.

Y tan pronto como dijo eso la aureola que hasta entonces había estado en su cabeza desapareció sin dejar rastro.

Bien, pues me voy – dijo Goku despidiéndose de todos.´

Adiós Son Goku, esperaremos aquí para cuando llegue el momento – dijo Jiren con el tono serio que lo caracterizaba.

Adiós Kakarotto, nos volveremos a ver – dijo vegeta igualmente serio.

Adiós – dijo Goku.

Y tan pronto como dijo eso Goku desapareció por el portal.

Mientras en la brecha dimensional 1 hora antes de que Goku entrara en el portal.

Bien conseguimos evadirlos – dijo un hombre misterioso

Eso parece – dijo otro hombre igualmente misterioso.

Pues sigamos con el plan – dijo el hombre misterioso.

Si, pronto nos veremos Kakarotto – dijo el hombre igualmente misterioso.

Fin del prólogo.

*Nota: Este es mi primer fic así que si he cometido errores perdón y pónganlos en los comentarios, siempre sin ofender sino como crítica constructiva.


	2. Capitulo 2

EL REGRESO DE UN GUERRERO INCOMPARABLE (GOKU EL VIAJERO DIMENSIONAL)

CAPÍTULO 1 – LA PRIMERA DIMENSION

*Nota: Los animes que aparecerán en este fic son de sus respectivos creadores, esta historia está hecha sin ánimo de lucro y para entretener, disfruten del capítulo.

Ahora nos ubicamos en la brecha dimensional, donde Goku se encontraba navegando sin un rumbo fijo.

¡Vaya!, no sabía que la grieta dimensional fuera tan enorme – dijo Goku en un tono sorprendido.

Y tras decir eso Goku llegó a un lugar donde había un montón de agujeros dimensionales en los cuales se veían los distintos mundos a los que llevaban, uno donde había una chica pelirroja observando la luna con cara triste, otra donde una chica con el pelo azul marino y con una cicatriz, y un chico castaño estaban peleando con monstruos deformes con armas bastante extrañas, y así decenas de dimensiones.

¡Increíble!, hay muchísimas, pero esa de los dos chicos peleando parece interesante, decidido iré a esa- dijo Goku decidido a entrar a esa.

Pero antes de Goku entrara a esa dimensión, de repente Goku comenzó a sentir un ki un tanto extraño que provenía de una de las grietas.

¡Imposible, ese es ki divino!, esa dimensión posee personas capaces de ejercer el ki divino, pero es extraño siento que hay dioses hay, pero también algunos humanos la poseen, decidido esa parece mas interesante que la otra, dejaré esa para después – dijo Goku con semblante decidido, pero a la vez estaba emocionado de que hubiera una dimensión donde había personas que poseían ki divino.

Y así, Goku se dirigió rápidamente a esa dimensión.

¡Ahí voy!, espera un momento el ki de alguien esta disminuyendo peligrosamente, tengo que darme prisa – dijo Goku seriamente.

Y tras decir eso Goku atravesó el portal.

Momentos antes de que Goku ingresara en la dimensión.

Había un chico que parecía tener unos 16 años con pelo y ojos negros, que vestía una camisa blanca, pantalones negros y zapatos del mismo color y que portaba lo que parecía ser una tabla de piedra con unos símbolos en ella, este chico se trataba de Kusanagi Godou, el cual se encontraba hablando por teléfono con alguien.

¿Qué, la estación?, no la veo preguntaré a alguien – dijo Godou con un tono cansado.

¿Preguntar a alguien?, ¿Cómo?, sino sabes italiano- dijo la persona con la que estaba hablando.

Da igual, me las apañare de alguna manera, adiós – dijo Godou colgando el teléfono algo apresurado.

Así como lo dijo Godou siguió preguntando a gente como pudo, a pesar de no saber absolutamente nada de italiano.

Esta tabla que me dio el abuelo es muy extraña, porque es tan importante que se la entregue a esa persona si es solo un cacho de piedra – dijo Godou algo fastidiado.

Después de decir aquellas palabras una chica de apariencia hermosa apareció, era rubia con ojos azules y piel blanca delicada, portaba un vestido rojo y negro de una sola pieza, con unas botas de color marrón, de repente la chica abrió una navaja y apuntó a Godou.

(¡Tú!) – dijo la chica misteriosa.

*Nota: esta chica al principio habla italiano, por lo que pondré entre paréntesis lo que dice, imagínense que lo dice en italiano si saben y sino pues nada.

¿Yo? – dijo Godou confundido.

(Pásame la tabla de piedra que tienes entre las manos) – dijo la chica con un tono exigente.

My name is Godou Kusanagi – dijo Godou confundido intentando hablar algo de inglés para intentar entender alguna palabra de aquella chica.

¿Acaso no entiendes italiano?, pues en ese caso lo diré en un idioma que puedas entender – dijo la chica cambiando su forma de hablar, así como su idioma.

¡Entrégame ese grimorio en ese instante! – dijo la chica con un tono exigente.

¿Grimorio? – dijo Godou que no podía estar ya más confundido.

Soy un caballero de la cruz de cobre negro, ¿pensaste que no lo reconocería? – dijo la chica con u tono que denotaba un muy notado orgullo.

¿E-Esto? – dijo Godou dirigiendo su mirada a la tabla de piedra que tenía entre las manos.

¿El que si no? – dijo la chica ya un poco fastidiada.

Eso es imposible me dijeron que lo entregara a –

Sin embargo, Godou no pudo acabar la frase ya que la chica dio un salto y se colocó en su espalda y lo apuntó una vez mas con el cuchillo que ella portaba.

No tengo tiempo para estas tonterías, dámelo ahora mismo – dijo la chica que parecía un poco nerviosa.

¿Acaso eres una especie de ladrón? – dijo Godou exaltado.

¿Ladrón?, no bromees es-

Pero antes de que la chica pudiera acabar su frase un temblor se hizo presente, a continuación, todo se volvió de color grisáceo como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido y un rugido completamente aterrado reverbero en toda la zona.

¿P-Pero que es ese ruido? – dijo Godou nervioso.

Pero de repente un enorme jabalí apareció, ese jabalí era enorme tanto que podría medir un os 20 metros, su melena estaba recubierta de lo que parecía ser fuego y lo cubría una extraña aura.

¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS ES ESO? – dijo Godou que ya no podía conservar la calma.

¡Es un dios hereje! – dijo la chica sorprendida de ver aquella escena en ese momento.

¿Un dios hereje? – dijo Godou extrañado.

Tu huye ahora mismo de aquí – dijo la chica con un semblante serio.

Oye espera un m-

Sin embargo, antes de dejarle terminar la chica saltó encima de un coche en marcha que parecía conocer muy bien.

¡Arianna! – dijo la chica y como si Arianna entendiera empezó a conducir a alta velocidad hacia donde se encontraba el jabalí.

Luego de eso sucedió todo como en la historia original, hasta el punto en dónde aparecen los dos dioses herejes de nuevo, en ese punto nos ubicamos.

*Nota: no narraré toda la historia, ya que eso me llevaría a hacer más de 10 capítulos de cada fic, pero no se preocupen narraré lo mas importante y la paja me la saltaré para ir al grano.

Al día siguiente mientras tanto Godou, como la chica, la cual se presentó como Erica, se estaban levantando el mismo suceso del día anterior sucedió, todo se puso de color grisáceo, tras darse cuenta de ese suceso, los dos se vistieron y rápidamente salieron a fuera, dónde vieron a un gigante de color gris, con una frondosa barba de color blanco, músculos bien pronunciados, y ojos sin pupilas.

¿Pero que es eso? – dijo Godou extrañado a la vez que sorprendido.

¡Por favor, dios espere! – dijo Erica con un tono suplicante.

El gigante al oír esas palabras se dio la vuelta y dijo.

¡Que insolente para un humano interrumpir en el trabajo de un dios! -dijo el supuesto dios en un tono altivo.

Perdone mi rudeza, supongo que usted es Melgart, el rey de los dioses que los fenicios adoraron en tiempos antiguos – dijo la chica en un tono que detonaba respeto.

¡Oh!, me sorprende que haya algún humano que se acuerde de mi nombre – dijo el dios altamente sorprendido.

De repente un rayo impacto en Melgart.

¿Un rayo? – dijo Godou extrañado.

En Cerdeña rara vez llueve, eso solo significa que…

Pero antes de que Erica terminara lo que iba a decir, el cielo se abrió y unos ojos extraños aparecieron en el cielo.

Sigues cambiando de forma muy fácil, debo apresurarme – dijo Melgart de repente.

Luego todo sucede como en la historia original, donde tanto Godou como Erica deciden seguir a Melgart, hasta el momento donde Verethragna y Melgart se ponen a luchar.

¡Por favor dioses tenga misericordia, si siguen peleando destruirán todo! – dijo Erica con un tono altamente nervioso.

Sin embargo, los dioses ignoraron completamente a Erica, quien por todos los medios intento razonar con ellos cosa que fue completamente imposible.

Humana, tus intentos son respetables, y por eso te daré una oportunidad, tu humano que porta uno de mis poderes, si ganas dejaremos esta isla, pero si pierdes moriréis, ¿Aceptas? – dijo Verethragna en un tono desafiante.

¿Luchar contra un humano? ¡Interesante!, lo aceptaré – dijo Melgart emocionado.

¿Luchar contra un dios, yo?, esta bien si es por el bien de los demás lo hare – dijo Godou el cual no sabia de donde pudo sacar el valor para eso.

¡Godou, no lo hagas, morirás! – dijo Erica preocupada por Godou.

Puede ser, pero hay veces que un hombre tiene que hacer lo que tiene que hacer, Erica hazte un lado – dijo Godou avanzando hacia Verethragna.

¡Bien dicho humano, esas palabras me gustaron te daré un escudo divino, siéntete agradecido de recibir la ayuda de un dios – dijo Melgart levantando la mano y proporcionándole una especie de escudo a Godou!

Luego de eso el combate sucedió como en la historia original con la derrota de Verethragna a manos de Godou, el cual despareció dándole sus poderes a Godou, y Godou desapareciendo, o por lo menos en proceso de ello.

Bueno, ya me voy, por cierto, sería mejor que le dieras algo de energía a ese chico para que pueda asimilar los poderes de ese dios caprichoso antes de desaparecer – dijo Melgart.

Sin embargo, antes de que Erica pudiera decir nada, un agujero de color negro se abrió y un poder descomunal se empezó a sentir, aquel poder era tan abrumador que dejo en pánico a todos durante unos segundos, porque de repente una figura de color rojo salió de ese agujero alta velocidad.

¡QUE NARICES! Eso es energía divina, pero en unas cantidades que nunca en mi inmortal vida como dios he sentido – dijo el dios que por primera vez en su vida sintió el verdadero terror.

Erica que seguía observando en silencio sin decir nada vió a aquella figura acercándose, el cual se trataba de un joven musculoso, con un extraño traje de combate de color azul y los cabellos de color rojo, el cual se trataba de nada mas y nada menos que nuestro protagonista Son Goku.

Oye chica, ¿ese de allí es tu amigo? – dijo Goku con tono interrogante.

S-Si, ¿y que pasa con ello? – dijo Erica que por fin pudo reaccionar.

Tranquila, solo planeo curarlo esta a punto de morir, ¿sabes? – dijo Goku excusándose.

¡Ah, es verdad!, o no, ¿Qué debo hacer? – dijo Erica completamente nerviosa.

*Nota: se que en la historia original Erica sabe cómo curarlo, pero para que ella misma se pueda enamorar de Goku, he tenido que quitarle ese conocimiento.

Tranquila, déjame un momento, ¿vale? – dijo Goku dando su típica sonrisa.

V-Vale, ¿pero por qué? – dijo Erica sonrojándose de sobremanera.

¿Por qué?, esta claro, ¿no?, para curarlo – dijo Goku respondiendo a su pregunta de manera directa.

P-Pero solo personas con un poder mágico muy fuerte pueden hacerlo, y no noto ningún poder viniendo de ti – dijo Erica expresando su duda ante semejante propuesta.

Chica humana, puede que no puedas sentirlo porque eres mortal pero ese chico de hay tiene una energía ciento de veces más poderosa que la mía, jamás había sentido nada igual en mi inmortal vida – dijo Melgart en un tono muy serio.

¡¿Qué, energía divina, eso solo puede significar que eres un dios?! – dijo Erica altamente sorprendida.

Goku que iba a contestar que no era eso, pensó que inculcar un poco de miedo a los humanos sería perfecto para que no le tomen a la ligera.

Efectivamente, soy el dios de los saiyans – dijo Goku con su típica sonrisa que sonrojo a Erica.

*Nota: ya empieza la sonrisa roba virginidades a aparecer xd

¿El dios de los saiyans, se puede saber que son los saiyan y porque nunca escuche de ese dios? – dijo Erica con una interrogante debido a que durante toda su infancia se la pasó estudiando a los distintos dioses para este tipo de ocasiones.

¿Dios de los saiyan, se puede saber que es un saiyan, chico? – dijo Melgart de forma interrogante.

Lo siento, pero las explicaciones tendrán que esperar, ese chico esta a punto de morir – dijo Goku señalando a Godou.

Y al finalizar esas palabras Goku con su velocidad se acercó a Godou y puso su mano sobre su espalda.

¿Qué estas hacien...

Pero antes de que Erica pudiera terminar su pregunta, un brillo rojo se hizo presente, ese brillo era tan intenso que tanto Erica como el dios Melgart, tuvieron que tapar sus ojos y cuando ese brillo se fue se vio a Godou completamente recuperado y a un Goku sudando como si estuviera exhausto.

Bueno, esto ya está – dijo Goku quitándose el sudor de su frente.

Increíble, lo curo en un instante – dijo Erica altamente sorprendida.

Sorprendente, ¿dios saiyan podrías decirme como lo hiciste tan rápido? – dijo Melgart en tono interrogante.

No me llames así, ambos me llamo Son Goku, pero pueden llamarme Goku, y respecto a como lo curé, result…

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar, Goku que ya había agotado todo su ki viajando por la brecha dimensional, y que, además había usado el resto curando al chico para evitar su muerte, simplemente se desmayó por un uso excesivo de su ki.

Se desmayó – dijo Erica.

Eso parece, bueno no puedo quedarme más, humana me retiro, cuida de ese chico y también de Son Goku – dijo Melgart desapareciendo.

¡Erica-sama! - dijo Arianna acercándose a Erica de manera apresurada.

Arianna, ayúdame a cargar a estos dos al coche y llévanos a casa – dijo Erica en un tono cansado.

Muy bien Erica-sama, ¿pero ¿quién es el chico musculoso, de pelo de punta? – dijo Arianna sonrojándose de sobremanera al observar los músculos de Goku quien parecía haber sido esculpido por los mismísimos dioses.

*Nota: aquí hare una encuesta para a parte de las chicas que ya decidí para Goku, saber si ustedes quieren a Arianna o la hermana de Godou o a las dos o si por el contrario a ninguna.

Es un dios, aunque no lo parezca, pero parece que agotó su poder – dijo Erica contestando a la interrogante de su maid Arianna.

¡¿ES UN DIOS?! – dijo Arianna en un tono altamente sorprendido.

Si, y no preguntes porque se tanto de el como tú ahora, vamos ayúdame a llevarlo, y luego de que despierte se lo preguntaremos- dijo Erica que parecía que necesitaba un buen descanso.

Tras eso Arianna y Erica se dirigieron a su vivienda habitual, donde al llegar acostaron a Godou en una cama y a Goku en otra, y tras 5 horas sorprendentemente se despertó.

¿Dónde estoy? – dijo Goku abriendo lentamente sus ojos.

Increíble, que recuperación tan rápida, como se esperaba de un dios, pero respondiendo a tu pregunta esta es mi casa y estaba esperando a que despertaras para que me pudieras explicar quién eres y porque estás aquí – dijo Erica con un semblante serio.

Pues soy Son Goku como dije antes, y con respecto de que hago aquí…

Y así Goku procedió a explicarle el porque estaba aquí y porque era un dios.

Y a veo, oye ¿Por qué no vienes a Japón con Godou y conmigo durante un tiempo?, así podrás intentar buscar pistas sobre esos enemigos – dijo Erica esperando una respuesta afirmativa por parte de nuestro héroe.

Bueno supongo que no tengo nada que hacer, iré, pero lo que me sorprende es que ni te inmutaras por la historia que te conté dijo Goku sorprendido.

Algo dentro de mí dice que te crea, aunque no sé porque – dijo Erica completamente sonrojada.

Ya veo – dijo Goku comprendiendo su razón.

¡Erica-sama!, ya le conté a Godou-san sobre lo que me dijiste – dijo Arianna trayendo a Godou consigo.

Si ya me explico sobre eso de los campione y que soy el séptimo, ¿puedo irme ya, por cierto, quien es él? - dijo Godou extrañado tras ver a Goku.

Tras esa pregunta Goku procedió a explicarle lo mismo que le dijo a Erica.

Bueno me lo creo total con lo que he visto ya como para dudar, bueno me voy a Japón que mi vuelo sale en 3 horas – dijo Godou completamente cansado, pero a la vez nervioso porque iba a perder el avión.

Vale, nos vemos – dijo Erica despidiéndose de él.

Y tras decir eso Godou se fue.

Oye Erica, ¿no dijiste que íbamos a ir con él a Japón? – dijo Goku extrañado que hasta ahora había estado jugando con Arianna, quien extrañamente se llevaba muy bien con Goku.

Si e iremos con el pero un poco mas tarde, para darle una sorpresa y eso. – dijo Erica sonriendo.

¿Qué le deparará a Goku en Japón, se adaptará a la escuela, encontrará a esos misteriosos enemigos?, todo eso lo veremos en el próximo episodio.

Fin del capítulo 1.

*Nota: Algunas personas me hicieron recapacitar sobre el tiempo que se quedaría Goku en cada dimensión, por lo tanto, haremos que Goku se quede un año en cada dimensión, y además si en el prólogo puse algún 1000, no era así era 100, bien lo dicho adiós.


	3. Capítulo 3

EL REGRESO DE UN GUERRERO INCOMPARABLE (GOKU EL VIAJERO DIMENSIONAL)

CAPÍTULO 2 – VIDA DIARIA Y UNA DONCELLA DE SANTUARIO.

*Nota: estos animes no me corresponde, todo el mérito a sus respectivos creadores.

Nos ubicamos en Japón, concretamente en una de las millones de casas que se encontraban en aquella ciudad, había un chico durmiendo, este chico tenía el pelo azul y un pijama como podríamos encontrar en cualquier parte, este chico se trataba de Kusanagi Godou, que hasta hace poco era una persona de lo más común, pero que recientemente derrotó a un dios llamado Verethragna y absorbió sus poderes convirtiéndose en el séptimo campione, de repente el despertador que tenía a su lado en una mesita sonó, recordando al chico que ya era hora de levantarse.

¡Oh no, me quedé dormido! – dijo Godou levantándose a toda prisa y comenzándose a vestir.

Luego, tras vestirse, Godou como cada mañana bajó a al salón de su casa con intención de desayunar antes de asistir a la escuela, parecía una mañana perfecta para Godou, pero el destino tenía otros planes para él.

¡Pero que hacéis aquí vosotros dos! – dijo Godou señalando a las dos figuras sentadas en el sofá de su casa, mientras desayunaban de manera tranquila.

Estas dos figuras no se trataban nada mas y nada menos que de Erica y Goku.

¿No te lo dije?, aunque de verdad odio eso me han encargado de vigilarte por lo que tú ya sabes – dijo Erica como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Bueno, yo solo seguí a Erica principalmente porque no tengo nada que hacer y pensé que sería divertido – dijo Goku dando su típica sonrisa sonrojando a Erica.

¿Qué, vigilarme y eso por qué? – dijo Godou con un tono interrogativo.

¿Hola, hay alguien en esa cabeza?, pues es porque ten convertiste en el séptimo campione, aunque eso debería ser evidente – dijo Erica con una sonrisa burlona.

Bueno, en fin, da igual, solo no molesten y ya. – dijo Godou rindiéndose.

Tranquilo, no molestaremos – dijo Goku con un tono educado.

*Nota: Si amigos, este Goku es un poco mas inteligente que el Goku que todos conocemos.

Y tras decir esto una niña con pelo castaño que portaba un uniforme beis, con una falda azul, unas medias blancas que le llegaban hasta las rodillas y unos zapatos del color azul.

¡Godou!, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenías estos amigos tan guapos y educados? – dijo la niña con un tono exigente.

¡Shizuka! – dijo Godou sorprendido.

¿Entonces, por que no me dijiste? – dijo Shizuka con una mirada penetrante.

Umm.. Bueno yo…

Pero antes de dar una respuesta a aquella interrogante, Godou salió corriendo de la casa.

Mou, no tiene remedio – dijo Shizuka quien parecía acostumbrada a ese tipo de acciones por parte de Godou.

Bueno, Goku – san creo que nosotros también tendremos que irnos, o si no llegaremos tarde – dijo Erica agarrando el brazo de Goku con intención de tirar de él.

¡Espera Erica no hace falta que me arrastres ya voy! – dijo Goku intentando zafarse de Erica sin ningún resultado.

Y tras decir aquellas palabras los dos juntos con Shizuka fueron en dirección al colegio.

Unos minutos mas tarde nos situamos en unos de los salones de la escuela donde se encontraba Godou sentado, mirando distraído por la ventana recordando los acontecimientos que sucedieron hace apenas un día.

*Nota: No recuerdo si paso hace un día o fue más.

(No quise robar el poder de un Dios, ahora no podré vivir normalmente, pero ¿y Goku, realmente es un dios, y si lo es que hace aquí, acaso es verdad lo que nos contó?) – pensó Godou muy detenidamente.

¡ESPERA, dijiste que los alumnos transferidos venían de Italia! – dijo Godou exaltado mirando hacia el compañero que tenía en la espalda.

¿Pero que te pasa? – dijo el chico extrañado.

Justo al terminar esa frase la profesora entro en el salón pidiendo silencio.

Bueno chicos, hoy tenemos a dos nuevos estudiantes venidos de Italia, por favor entren – dijo la profesora mirando hacia la puerta.

¡Hola a todos! ¡Buon giorno!, me llamo Erica Blandelli, y primero antes que nada hay algo que debo explicarles a todos, ya le he prometido mi futuro a alguien más, y es al hombre que tengo aquí al lado – dijo Erica agarrando el brazo de Goku, poniéndolo sobre sus voluptuosos pechos.

¡Hola, soy Son Goku, pero pueden llamarme Goku! – dijo Goku con su típica sonrisa provocando los celos de los chicos y de las chicas por igual.

*Nota: se preguntarán como es que Erica se enamoró de Goku así de repente, pero deben recordar que en la historia original paso exactamente lo mismo, pero cambiando a Goku por Godou.

Tras unos minutos de silencio provocadas por estas peculiares presentaciones, Goku decidió romperlo.

Godou – san, que casualidad que nos tocara en tu misma clase ¿no? – dijo Goku saludando a su nuevo amigo.

Lo siento, pero vosotros dos podrías dejar esos dos asientos libres ya que no podría sentarme en otro lado que no fuera al lado de mi Goku – dijo Erica señalando a dos alumnos.

Los alumnos, al principio se sorprendieron, pero como si se tratara de magia se levantaron y cedieron sus asientos a los dos.

P-Pero, ¿Qué estáis haciendo? – dijo Godou que seguía altamente sorprendido en un susurro.

¿No es obvio?, pues vigilarte, además alquile un apartamento para mí y para Goku, luego te lo enseñaremos – dijo Erica tranquilamente.

Tras decir eso, Goku que permaneció callado por unos segundos sintió una sed de sangre proveniente de uno de los alumnos de la clase, que, aunque no era mucha en comparación a lo que el vivió seguía siendo sed de sangre.

Oye tú, Son Goku o como te llames te importaría decirnos como te ligaste a esa chica tan buena – dijo el chico con voz sombría.

No se lo que es ligar, y aunque lo supiera no te lo diría – dijo Goku serio.

Vamos, no seas así solo queremos saber como lo hiciste nada más – dijo el chico con una sonrisa malvada.

Pero Goku harto decidió ignorarlo.

¡Maldito bastardo, dije que me contestes! – dijo el alumno intentándole dar a Goku un puñetazo en la espalda

¡Espera, no hagas…

Pero antes de que Erica pudiera acabar de decir sus palabras, el alumno de repente se desmayó.

Toda la clase se quedó en silencio tras ese suceso, incluso Erica a pesar de haber vivido experiencias como esa no supo que hizo Goku.

Goku – san, ¿se puede saber que hiciste? – dijo Godou quien fue el primero en poder hablar.

Oh eres muy agudo al haberlo notado, solo digamos que lo noquee – dijo Goku como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Tras eso, todo sucedió como en la historia original, solo que en vez de que Godou se llevara a Yuri por error fue ella quien se lo pidió, así yéndose hacia otro lugar.

En una habitación desconocida, se encontraba un hombre que parecía mayor sentado en una especie de trono, este hombre portaba un traje normal y corriente como el que todos conocemos, y a su lado se encontraban lo que parecía ser dos lobos completamente negro, y enfrente de el se encontraba una joven chica de pelo plateado, con un peinado al estilo cola de caballo, y además portaba una especie de uniforme de color negro.

*Nota: Chicos ya se que su uniforme no era completamente negro, pero actualmente no se como describirlo de una manera aceptable.

Es extremadamente interesante que hay nacido un séptimo Campione, ¿tienes más información acerca del instrumento divino? – dijo el hombre con un tono serio.

Sí, creemos que esta en Roma, pero la ubicación exacta no

Pero antes de que pudiera acabar su frase un esqueleto se puso a su lado y la toco como si estuviera amenazándola.

Por favor no me decepciones Liliana Kranjcar – dijo el hombre con un tono que denotaba ira en su voz.

Si, por supuesto, Duque Voban – dijo la chica asustada pensando en lo que podría hacer ese hombre si no completaba su objetivo.

Recuerda conseguirlo lo antes posible, ya no queda mucho tiempo – dijo el Duque con una voz seria.

Si, no le decepcionare – dijo la chica esperando que el duque la dejara marchar ya.

Tras decir eso la chica se fue.

¡Perfecto, después de obtener ese objeto, derrotare al dios que ejerció semejante energía divina el otro día, y así seré el mas fuerte de todos los Campione! – dijo el duque con un tono alegre.

Más tarde en ese mismo día, se encontraban Godou y Yuri yendo hacia su propia casa mientras conversaban.

Lo siento, me acerqué mucho repentinamente – dijo Yuri disculpándose.

¡N-No, ¡no pasa nada!, ¿pero de que querías hablar? – dijo Godou en un tono nervioso.

¿Ya sabes lo que está pasando, ¿no? – dijo Yuri en un tono interrogante.

¿A que te refieres? – dijo Godou que no entendía de lo que Yuri estaba hablando.

Sé que la furia de un Rey Demonio violento, tu furia, no acabará solo con matarme, pero te ruego que solo me castigues a mí – dijo Yuri rogando.

Mmm… yo – dijo Godou intentado comprender la situación.

Parece que estas molestando al rey, Yuri-san – dijo Amaka quien de repente salió por detrás asustando a Godou.

Luego todo sucedió como en la historia original, hasta el momento donde Amaka termina de contarle sobre los Campione a Godou.

Ya veo, pero a mí me gustaría que me siguieran tratando de la misma manera – dijo Godou.

Oíste eso Yuri-san – dijo Amaka mirando hacia atrás.

Si – dijo Yuri asintiendo.

Bueno, ahora pasemos a un tema bastante mas serio – dijo Amaka cambiando a un semblante más serio.

Dime – dijo Godou poniéndose igual de serio.

Godou-san, el otro día recibimos reportes de una energía divina fuera de lo común incluso para los dioses de este mundo, ¿sabes algo? – dijo Amaka explicando la situación.

¿Yo, por que crees que yo se algo? – dijo Godou poniendo una cara amenazante.

¡Caray!, no hace falta que ten enfades, solo me gustaría saber que pasó, porque es imposible que ocultes de nosotros que no sabes nada – dijo Amaka.

Lo siento, pero no puedo contarles nada sobre Goku. ¡mierda! – dijo Godou tapándose la boca de manera rauda.

¿Goku? – dijo Yuri sonrojándose al pensar en el peli negro.

Ya veo, así que se llama Goku, de momento eso será suficiente, pero puedes estar tranquilos aunque sepamos quien es no haremos absolutamente nada – dijo Amaka intentando que Godou le creyera.

Eso espero – dijo Godou pensando en que sino Goku podría matarlo por revelar su nombre.

Y tras esas últimas palabras Amaka se fue dejando a Godou y Yuri solos.

Oye, Kusanagi-san, ¿es Goku quien emitió la energía divina que Amaka-san dice? – dijo Yuri quien quería saber quien era en realidad Goku.

Mira, solo te puedo decir que Goku es extremadamente poderoso, y que es mejor no enfadarlo – dijo Godou intentando poner fin a la conversación.

¿Entonces significa que Goku es un dios hereje? – dijo Yuri quien no tenía intenciones de para de hablar de Goku por alguna extraña razón.

Oye, ¿acaso Goku te gusta o algo así? – dijo Godou de broma.

P-Por supuesto que no, ¿a quién le gustaría un tipo tan musculoso y fuerte y que cuyo cuerpo parezca haber sido esculpido por los dioses? – dijo Yuri nerviosa sonrojándose mas que un tomate.

B-Bueno, con respecto a tu pregunta, no Goku no es un dios hereje, sino otra cosa – dijo Godou quien se dio cuenta que la castaña tenía cierto interés amoroso por Goku a pesar de no haber hablado nunca con él.

¿Entonces que es él? – dijo Yuri calmándose.

Pero antes de que Godou pudiera responder, Goku apareció de la nada asustando a los dos.

G-Goku, ¿se puede saber que haces aquí? – dijo Godou altamente sorprendido al ver que Goku salió de la nada.

Nada, solo que al ver que no venías decidí irte a buscar para irnos a casa juntos – dijo Goku sonriendo.

Ya veo – dijo Godou asintiendo.

¿Kusanagi- san, acaso no nos vas a presentar? – dijo Yuri con una cara sombría.

¿E-Eh?, ¡Ah, sí!, Goku esta chica es Yuri y esta en nuestro mismo salón. – dijo Godou en un tono apresurado.

Encantado de conocerte, Yuri-chan – dijo Goku con su típica sonrisa sonrojando a Yuri.

E-Encantada de conocerte Goku-san, espero que nos llevemos bien – dijo Yuri con entusiasmo.

Goku- san, Yuri es la encargada de cuidar de este templo, y además sabe sobre lo que soy yo y tu también – dijo Godou arrodillándose implorando el perdón de Goku.

No pasa nada, aunque lo sepa es imposible que con el poder que posee pueda hacerme algo, para ser precisos, desde que llegué a esta dimensión no he encontrado ninguna presencia que me haga sacar ni el 20% de mi estado base, a pesar de poseer el ki divino los de esta dimensión no son muy fuerte – dijo Goku con un poco de tristeza.

¡Espera!, ¡Eres de otra dimensión? – dijo Yuri extrañada.

Así nuestro protagonista procedió a contarle toda su historia hasta que llego a esa dimensión.

Cuesta creer que haya seres capaces de destruir universos, y que tú te enfrentaste a ellos – dijo Yuri que estaba procesando toda la información contada por Goku.

Supongo que desde vuestra perspectiva puede serlo – dijo Goku reflexionando sobre su respuesta.

Entonces los dioses de este mundo son algo así como dioses menores, ¿no? – dijo Yuri.

Los dioses que hay en este mundo usan magia en vez de ki, por eso son tan débiles, pero si entrenaran su ki divino podrían llegar a ser tan fuertes como los kaioshins de mi mundo – dijo Goku respondiendo a su pregunta.

¿Kaioshins? – dijo Yuri extrañada.

Son dioses de la creación, cuya vida esta ligada al dios destructor de su respectivo universo – dijo Goku.

O-Oye chicos me ignorasteis por completo – dijo Godou cabizbajo.

¡Ah, lo siento mucho Godou – san es que estaba muy impresionada con la historia se Goku! – dijo Yuri disculpándose.

Bueno, da igual, Goku, ¿nos vamos? – dijo Godou dirigiéndose hacia Goku.

Si, vámonos, Erica debe de estar muy enfadada – dijo Goku un poco asustado de la actitud que podría mostrar Erica por haberla dejado sola.

Goku – san, antes de irte, ¿puedo preguntarte una última cosa? – dijo Yuri exaltada.

Si, dime – dijo Goku asintiendo.

P-Podríamos t-tener una c-cita algún día de estos – dijo Yuri sonrojándose a mas no poder.

Si eso te hace feliz, estaría encantado – dijo Goku asintiendo a su pregunta.

Gracias – dijo Yuri con una radiante sonrisa.

Luego de esto todo sucede como en la historia original, con la diferencia de que Goku no se encontraba en Italia porque decidió quedarse a entrenar, y como Erica se enamoró de Goku en esta historia, no intentaría seducirlo.

*Nota: Siento haber tardado tanto en subir el capítulo, pero fue debido a problemas personales, además también estamos realizando un fic colaborativo con algunos amigos, a partir de ahora tardaré menos porque ya solucione todos mis problemas, una vez más pido perdón y espero que les haya gustado.


	4. Capitulo 4

EL REGRESO DE UN GUERRERO INCOMPARABLE (GOKU EL VIAJERO DIMENSIONAL)

CAPÍTULO 3

*Nota: estos animes no me pertenecen todos los créditos a sus respectivos creadores.

Nos situamos en lo que parece ser un santuario, y dentro del mismo nos encontramos una chica castaña con un uniforme de escuela el cual constaba de una camisa blanca con un chaleco de color beis con un lazo rojo, una falda morada y unas medias blancas hasta las rodillas y unos zapatos marrones, la cual portaba una mochila de color roja y se encontraba saliendo del mismo con una expresión que reflejaba felicidad por pensar en cierto pelinegro y la promesa hecha por el mismo el día anterior.

Buenos días – dijo una voz a su lado.

Amaka-san – dijo Yuri extrañada.

¿Pasa algo esta vez? – dijo con un tono interrogativo y un poco enfadada por haberla interrumpido sus pensamientos.

Como se esperaba de la princesa del santuario, el mayor desastre conocido por la humanidad pronto caerá sobre nosotros – dijo Amaka yendo al grano.

¿Desastre? – dijo Yuri extrañada.

Si, de hecho, tiene que ver con Kusanagi Godou-san – dijo Amaka con un tono serio.

¿Kusanagi-san? – dijo Yuri en tono interrogante.

Al decir eso salieron caminado camino a la escuela.

Nunca lo habría imaginado – dijo Yuri sorprendida.

Si, por eso necesito tu ayuda - - dijo Amaka con un tono alegre.

Pero no creo que Kusanagi-san desee formar parte de algo así- dijo Yuri apenada.

Sí, es por eso por lo que necesito que lo verifiques, y también mantén un ojo sobre Son Goku – dijo Amaka con un tono algo más serio.

¿Sobre Goku?, no, no podría hacerle algo como eso a Goku – dijo Yuri negándose a esa última propuesta.

Entiendo tus sentimientos por ese joven, pero necesitamos que intentes vigilarlo para que no haga nada que pueda perjudicarnos, bastante ocupados estamos ya con Kusanagi Godou-san – dijo Amaka en un tono suplicante.

Muy bien, solo necesito vigilarlo, nada más, ¿cierto?, porque absolutamente no haré nada más que eso – dijo Yuri con un tono firme.

Vale con eso basta, y una cosa más – dijo Amaka sonriendo pícaramente.

¿El que? – dijo Yuri un poco confundida.

Nada, solo quería desearte suerte con tu interés amoroso – dijo Amaka sonriendo.

¡¿Q-Que?!, yo no tengo ningún interés amoroso por Goku – dijo Yuri rápidamente.

Yo nunca dije que fuera el, además se te nota un montón – dijo Amaka riéndose.

¿De verdad se me nota tanto? – dijo Yuri con un tono avergonzado.

Yo creo que el único que no se dio cuenta es el mismo – dijo Amaka sonriendo.

¿En serio tenemos que ir así? – dijo una voz enfrente de Yuri.

Pues claro, prometimos estar juntos, ¿no? – dijo la otra voz.

Sabéis, podríais iros a coquetear a vuestra casa, y así no tendría que veros hacerlo – dijo la tercera voz.

Al voltear la cabeza Yuri vio que se trataba de Goku quien iba abrazado con Erica mientras caminaban y Godou quien estaba quejándose detrás de ellos como siempre.

Bueno, si eso te hace feliz entonces podemos ir así – dijo Goku dando su consentimiento a la pregunta de Erica.

Bien, eso está mejor – dijo Erica con una cara de alegría.

Vaya mira a quienes nos hemos encontrado – dijo Amaka sonriendo.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que a Amaka le hacía gracia Yuri se quedó estática con los ojos grises como si hubiera visto algo que la cabreaba muchísimo mientras que parecía que rayos negros salían a su alrededor.

Bueno, será mejor que me vaya, prefiero no meterme en los romances de los jóvenes – dijo Amaka marchándose.

Acto seguido Goku vio a Yuri caminar hacia él.

Hola, Goku-san, Erica-san – dijo Yuri con una sonrisa forzada.

¡Ah, hola Yuri-san que tal estás ¡- dijo Goku sonriendo.

Hola Yuri-san – dijo Erica apegándose mas al musculoso brazo de Goku, lo cual provocó que Yuri también hiciera lo mismo sorprendiendo a los presentes.

Mmm, ¿Yuri-san se puede saber que estas haciendo? – dijo una Erica bien cabreada.

Pues lo mismo que tú Erica-san, ¿o es que acaso no puedo hacerlo? – dijo Yuri mirando a Goku.

¿Eh?, claro que sí, vamos Erica déjala después de todo a mí no me molesta – dijo Goku intentando aplacar la ira de Erica.

Bueno ya ves, dijo que si – dijo Yuri triunfante.

Bueno si tu lo dices Goku, pero recuerda yo siempre seré la número uno, ¿de acuerdo? – dijo Erica mirando fijamente a Goku.

Vale – dijo Goku, aunque por dentro no sabía a lo que se refería por el momento claro está.

Y tras decir esto último los tres se fueron a la escuela sin prestar atención a los alrededores que se quedaron mirando a Goku con miradas y sentimientos llenos de envidia.

Mierda, no puedo creer que se olvidaran de que yo estaba aquí, ¡Esperadme chicos ¡- dijo Godou corriendo hacia ellos.

Ahora nos ubicamos en el palacio de zen-oh sama, donde se encontraba el sumo sacerdote Daishinkan-sama, el cual parecía esperando a alguien.

Mmm, debe estar al llegar, esa chica siempre se retrasa – dijo Daishinkan mirando su báculo.

Tras decir eso una figura apareció delante de él, esa figura llevaba el traje de los ángeles, sin embargo esta no tenía la piel azulada que los caracterizada, sino que era completamente blanca como la nieve, tenía el pelo de color platino y ojos rojos como un rubí, además tenía una altura de unos 150 cm y llevaba consigo el mismo báculo que los ángeles portaban.

Charlotte, has tardado mucho debería haber llegado hace una hora – dijo Daishinkan con un tono relajado.

Lo siento padre, pero apenas terminé mi entrenamiento y todavía no controlo bien mis poderes – dijo Charlotte disculpándose.

No importa, ¿estas preparada para irte? – dijo Daishinkan en un tono interrogante.

Por supuesto, pero podría decirme la dimensión de nuevo por favor – dijo Charlotte nerviosa.

La dimensión se llama Campione, es una dimensión habitada por dioses menores, tienes que ir allí y ser la asistente de Son Goku, que necesitara toda la ayuda posible – dijo Daishinkan repitiéndole lo que le dijo hace solo unas horas.

Esta bien, ¿pero debería decirle que en realidad soy mestiza, sino se extrañara al verme y desconfiara de mi? – dijo Charlotte esperando la respuesta.

Por supuesto, debes decírselo cuando tengas la oportunidad, tiene que saber todo sobre ti, de otra manera no confiará en ti, fuerzas oscuras muy poderosas están por llegar y contra mas ayuda tengan mejor – dijo Daishinkan asintiendo a la pregunta de Charlotte.

Bien, pues me voy – dijo Charlotte agitando el báculo y abriéndose un portal y saltando en el.

Son Goku, por favor cuida de mi hija – dijo Daishinkan mirando al cielo.

Luego sucede todo como en la historia original donde Yuri le comenta sobre el Gorgoneion y Godou enseñándoselo.

Godou-san, me dijiste que no pensara en ti como un rey, ¿cierto? – dijo Yuri con la mirada sombría.

S-Si – dijo Godou asintiendo.

Pues entonces ten cuidado con todo lo que sucede a tu alrededor, eres uno de los pocos individuos especiales que lograron convertirse en un Rey Demonio, por favor considera que cada una de tus acciones afectan a tu alrededor, por favor te pido que tengas en mente que aunque Goku-san sea extremadamente poderoso, cometer un error por pequeño que sea puede acarrearle problemas – dijo Yuri cabreada.

Mmm, Yuri-san, ¿Por qué gritas? – dijo una voz en su espalda la cual se trataba de Goku.

¡G-Goku-san, te dije que no aparecieras así detrás mía! – dijo Yuri reprendiendo a Goku.

Perdón, bueno entonces, ¿Qué pasa? – dijo Goku nervioso.

Godou- san trajo algo muy peligroso a este país que podría conllevar al fin de este mundo tal y como lo conocemos – dijo Yuri exaltada.

¿Algo que puede acabar con este mundo? – dijo Goku con un tono interrogativo.

Así Yuri procedió a contarle la profecía como en la historia original solo que Goku también se encontraba presente escuchando a Yuri con atención.

Entonces, ¿eso significa que aparecerá alguien muy fuerte no? – dijo Goku con una expresión de alegría en su voz.

En cierto sentido si, pero ¿Por qué en vez de ver una expresión nerviosa en tu rostro veo una de alegría? – dijo Yuri extrañada.

¿Nervioso, porque debería estarlo?, luchar con rivales fuertes hace que mi sangre hierva, y tenga más ganas de pelear – dijo Goku con una sonrisa.

¿En serio no tienes miedo Goku? – dijo Godou el cual si parecía estar nervioso por la declaración de Yuri.

Si, ¿en serio no lo estás? – dijo Yuri haciendo la misma pregunta.

No, al contrario, estoy deseando que llegue para ver si esa amenaza me hace sacar como mínimo el super saiyan – dijo Goku.

¿El super saiyan? – dijeron Godou y Yuri sin saber a lo que se refería Goku.

Es una de sus 6 transformaciones – dijo Erica que acababa de llegar.

Exacto – dijo Goku asintiendo.

¡¿En serio tienes seis transformaciones?! – dijeron Godou y Yuri al mismo tiempo.

Si – dijo Goku asintiendo.

Goku-san, ¿nos las podrías mostrar? – dijo Erica que ya no aguantaba las ganas de ver sus transformaciones.

Si, yo también quiero verlas – dijo Yuri de igual manera.

Yo también – dijo Godou.

Vale os las enseñare después de la escuela, pero tendrá que ser en un sitio desierto ya que podría destruir la escuela si lo hago aquí – dijo Goku asintiendo a su propuesta.

Así todo el día escolar paso y tal y como les había prometido Goku llevo a los tres a un sitio desierto para mostrarles sus transformaciones.

Bien, este lugar es perfecto – dijo Goku que parecía que le gustaba aquel lugar.

Bien pues muéstranoslas – dijo Erica impaciente.

De acuerdo, aquí voy aléjense un poco -dijo Goku advirtiéndoles.

Vale – dijeron los tres a la vez.

¡Aquí voy! – dijo Goku poniéndose en posición de elevar su poder.

Después de decir esas palabras, de repente todo comenzó a temblar, el cielo que hasta ahora había estado despejado se nublo y rayos comenzaron a caer, las piedras se elevaban en contra de la gravedad, el cabello de Goku comenzó a elevarse y a parpadear entre negro y amarillo.

¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! – y con ese último grito Goku se transformó en super saiyan.

¡¿P-Pero que este poder?! – dijo Godou aterrado del poder que Goku emitía.

Las chicas ni siquiera podían articular palabra ya que estaban embelesadas de la nueva apariencia de Goku.

Como podéis apreciar, este es la primera fase del super saiyan, la más débil para ser exactos.

¡¿Qué, esa es la más débil?! – dijeron todos a la vez ya que creían que era imposible que semejante poder era débil para Goku.

Si, y ahora les mostrare la siguiente fase, ¡Ahhhhhhhh! – dijo Goku y automáticamente pasó al super saiyan fase dos.

Este es mi super saiyan fase 2 con este poder podría destruir todo el sistema solar sin prácticamente esforzarme – dijo Goku con una voz penetrante.

¿¡El sistema solar, y sin esforzarte?! – dijo Godou completamente anonadado.

Las chicas seguían sin poder articular palabra debido a la imponente, pero atractiva figura de Goku.

Y esta, es la transformación que supera al super saiyan 2, ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! – dijo Goku comenzando a dar un grito desgarrador.

En ese momento todo el planeta junto con el sistema solar comenzó a temblar, desastres naturales comenzaron a suceder en distintas partes del planeta, las nubes comenzaron a soltar rayos aún más potentes que antes, el poder que Goku emitía era tan grande que todo el que se acercara a el sería desintegrado por tal explosión de energía que parecía no detenerse.

¡Ahhhhhh! – y con ese último grito Goku se acabó de transformar en la fase 3.

El aspecto de Goku cambió ahora tenía el pelo dorado hasta la cintura, carecía de cejas, y tenía una mirada que haría temblar a cualquiera, los chicos que vieron a Goku con esa forma abrieron su boca de manera exagerada de lo sorprendidos que estaban, aunque las dos chicas comenzaron a tener una picazón en sus partes íntimas.

Este es el super saiyan 3, con este poder podría destruir varias galaxias si me lo propusiera – dijo Goku con una voz aterradora que hasta ahora los chicos jamás oyeron.

¡Sencillamente impresionante, mi Goku es el más fuerte, más fuerte que todos los dioses herejes de este mundo! – dijo Erica con corazones en los ojos.

¿Tu Goku?, no recuerdo que fuera tuyo – dijo Yuri con una sonrisa malévola.

Vamos Yuri-san cálmate, tengo una idea, ¿Por qué no lo compartimos?, a mi personalmente no me importa, eso si yo seré la número uno – dijo Erica intentado aplacar la ira de Yuri.

¿Algo así como la poligamia? – dijo Yuri dudosa.

Algo así no, es exactamente eso – dijo Erica confirmándolo.

Pero antes de que Yuri pudiera contestar Goku habló.

Bueno, ahora les mostraré el poder de los dioses, ¡ah! – dijo Goku dando un pequeño grito y pasando al super saiyan dios rojo.

Las chicas dejaron de sentir el poder de Goku, sin embargo, en su lugar sintieron una enorme presión proviniendo de él, por otra parte Godou que poseía el poder de un dios estaba temblando debido al poder que sentía.

¡Guau, es bellísimo! – dijo Yuri con ojos brillantes.

Si – dijo Erica asintiendo.

Gracias, con este poder podría destruir mas de la mitad del universo si quisiera, pero bueno os enseñare lo que queda, ¡Ahhhhhhh! – dijo Goku pasando a su super saiyan blue.

Cuando creo que no puedes sorprenderme más vas y lo haces Goku – dijo Erica sonriendo, pero automáticamente se arrodilló debido a la presión al igual que Yuri, mientras que Godou estaba semi inconsciente debido al asombroso poder que Goku emanaba.

Y ahora les mostrare el poder que supera a un dios destructor y se acerca al de los ángeles -dijo Goku pasando a su estado base y cerrando sus ojos.

Acto seguido una asombrosa presión se hizo presente, llamando la atención de ciertos seres que andaban buscando a Goku.

En un cierto lugar desconocido.

¡Jajajajajaja, por fin le hemos encontrado! – dijo una voz misteriosa.

No se de que te ríes su poder es más monstruoso de lo que predije – dijo la otra voz.

No hay problema, pronto superaré ese poder y lo mataré, no primero lo haré sufrir y luego lo mataré – dijo la primera voz.

Bien, pero tendremos que elaborar un plan primero sino seremos inmediatamente eliminados por él – dijo la segunda voz.

En el espacio entre dimensiones.

Bien, por fin lo encontré ahora llegaré más rápido de lo esperado, pero ¿Por qué habrá liberado el migatte no gokui, sino siento ninguna presencia peligrosa a su alrededor? – dijo una voz que parecía se Charlotte que se encontraba viajando entre dimensiones.

Bueno, da igual, llegaré pronto – dijo Charlotte aumentando drásticamente su velocidad gracias al poder emitido por Goku.

Volviendo a la dimensión de campione en una ubicación desconocida se encontraba una loli con un gorro de color morado y un uniforme sentada sobre unas rocas pensando.

Mmm, este poder es monstruoso ni en mi larga vida como dios he sentido alguna vez semejante poder divino, debo ir a ver, y ya de paso veré cuan fuerte es el nuevo asesino de dioses – dijo la loli poniéndose en marcha.

Volviendo con nuestros héroes.

Este es el migatte no gokui, la técnica más poderosa existente, por cierto, siento lo de mi voz amenazante en este estado es imposible mostrar alguna otra emoción – dijo un Goku con una voz asombrosamente intimidante.

Para resumir las chicas al ver a un Goku con el pelo blanco y así de musculoso sufrieron un orgasmo involuntario, mientras que Godou cayó inconsciente sin poder hacer nada.

Luego de la asombrosa demostración de poder por parte de Goku los sucesos que sucedieron en la historia original siguieron su curso solo que, al momento de la aparición de Atenea, Goku también se encontraba presente.

Mmm, ya veo tu eres el séptimo, ¿no?, y tú eres eres el que emitió un poder divino tan poderoso el otro día, ¿no? – dijo Atenea sin ninguna expresión.

Si, pero primero debes decirme que quieres y como sabes que fui yo el que emitió ese poder, sino me lo dices no tendré otra forma que eliminarte – dijo Goku con una cara seria sacando su aura blanca.

Tranquilo, solo he venido por dos razones, la primera conoceros, pero el séptimo tiene un poder decepcionante, y el segundo es decirte una cosa al ser que emitió ese poder – dijo atenea sin expresión.

¿A mí?, bueno si no es nada malo puedes decírmelo, después de todo no sentí malas intenciones viniendo de ti – dijo Goku ya calmado.

Bien, entonces te lo diré – dijo Atenea acercándose a Goku hasta estar a pocos centímetros uno del otro.

Oye, ¿es necesario acercan…

Pero Goku no pudo acabar su frase ya que Atenea le plantó un beso a Goku en los labios provocando una ira irrefrenable en las chicas que hasta ahora habían estado calladas escuchando, el beso fue tan apasionado que duro unos minutos, ninguno de los dos parecía querer parar, pero como todo lo bueno terminó, dejando atrás un hilo de saliva.

Me gustan los hombres fuertes, a partir de ahora te seguiré – dijo Atenea dejando atónitos a todos los presentes.

Bueno que le pasará a Goku ahora que fue besado delante de las dos chicas, ¿lo matarán, y quienes serán aquellos que andan buscando a Goku, y sobre todo quien es en realidad Charlotte?, todas esas respuestas y muchas más en el próximo capítulo.

Fin del capítulo 3.

Bueno chicos aquí les traigo esta parte, ya se que me demore mucho pero he estado en unas pequeñas vacaciones que acabaron hace dos días, así que me puse escribir tan pronto llegué, a partir de ahora los capítulos serán más seguido, además ahora la historia será diferente a como la conocéis debido a que le daré mi toque original, y por último me congratula deciros que muy pronto mi teoría y la de mi amigo misogi se subirán a YouTube, ya revelaré donde.


	5. Capitulo 5

EL REGRESO DE UN GUERRERO INCOMPARABLE (GOKU EL VIAJERO DIMENSIONAL)

CAPÍTULO 4 – SORPRESAS Y MAS SORPRESAS

*Nota: estos animes no me pertenecen todos los créditos a sus respectivos creadores.

Nos ubicamos en Japón, concretamente en un bloque de edificios que perfectamente se podría calificar como apartamentos de lujo, el cual dentro de el se encontraba un cama de matrimonio tan grande que podría contener 4 personas o más, la cual dentro de ella, se encontraba un chico musculoso semidesnudo de pelo negro y puntiagudo, el cual se trataba de Goku, durmiendo junto a tres chicas, la primera era una chica rubia con un cuerpo voluptuoso que estaba durmiendo en ropa interior abrazando a Goku de su brazo derecho, se trataba de Erica, la otra chica era castaña de pelo larga con un pijama completamente rosa, la cual se encontraba abrazando el otro brazo de Goku, se trataba de Yuri, y por último tenemos a una loli de pelo blanco que dormía completamente desnuda encima de Goku, se trataba de la diosa Atenea que el día anterior anuncio que seguiría a Goku debido a su fuerza, y que tras una larga discusión por parte de las otras dos chicas de Goku aceptaron a regañadientes que le siguiera.

Mmm, bueno supongo que ya es hora de levantarse, ¿Qué es esto? – dijo Atenea tocando un bulto que venia del a entrepierna de Goku.

Buenos días Atenea-chan – dijo Goku bostezando.

Buenos días, Goku – dijo Atenea con una sonrisa ignorando lo que acaba de tocar.

Erica, es hora de levantarse, despierta – dijo Goku moviendo delicadamente a Erica para que se despertara.

Mmm, buenos días Goku-san – dijo Yuri desperezándose.

Oh, buenos día Yuri – dijo Goku sonriendo.

Mmm, cinco minutos más – dijo Erica medio dormida todavía.

¡Atenea-san, se puede saber qué haces desnuda, ponte algo! – dijo Yuri sonrojándose a mas no poder.

¿Por qué?, esto es más cómodo – dijo Atenea sin mostrar expresión alguna.

¿Acaso no te da vergüenza estar desnuda enfrente de un chico? – dijo Yuri en un tono interrogante.

Eso no importa, después de todo Goku es quién me gusta y no me importa que me vea desnuda – dijo Atenea abrazando a Goku.

¿Y tu Goku, no te avergüenza ver a una chica desnuda frente a ti? – dijo Yuri dirigiéndose ahora a Goku.

No, después de todo a mi lo único que me importa es que seáis felices – dijo Goku con un tono decidido.

Al oír esas palabras, las dos chicas se sonrojaron de sobremanera, a pesar de que Atenea apenas mostraba expresión alguna, esas palabras hicieron que sintiera algo que jamás en su inmortal vida sintió.

Bueno, creo que es hora de vestirnos para irnos – dijo Goku empezándose a vestirse.

Tras una hora preparación, en la cual todo procedió con normalidad, los tres se fueron al colegio andando de manera natural, pero dejando a Atenea en casa, ya que ella no podía asistir a la escuela, todo iba normal hasta que de repente el tiempo se paró.

¿Qué es esto, el tiempo se detuvo súbitamente? – dijo Erica viendo como un pájaro estaba quieto en el aire sin moverse un milímetro.

Si, ¿Qué habrá pasado? – dijo Yuri que parecía algo nerviosa.

Chicas, pónganse detrás de mí, una presencia divina muy poderosa se dirige hacia nuestra posición – dijo Goku con un tono serio que asustó a las chicas, las cuales hicieron caso a Goku inmediatamente.

Ara, parece que mi padre tenía razón, eres tan poderoso que puedes sentir la presencia de un ángel – dijo una chica que tenía una estatura pequeña, para no gastar tiempo describiendo, diré que se trata del ángel Charlotte.

¿Quién eres tu y que quieres? – dijo Goku en un tono exigente.

Tranquilízate, no soy tu enemigo, al contrario – dijo Charlotte intentando calmar a Goku cuyo tono la asustó.

¿Entonces quien eres? – dijo Goku en un tono menos serio.

Soy tu nueva asistente – dijo Charlotte sonriendo.

¿Mi asistente? – dijo Goku que se sorprendió por esa afirmación.

Si, mi padre Daishinkan- sama me envió con el objetivo de ser tu asistente – dijo Char (a partir de ahora la nombraré así para abreviar) sonriendo.

Bueno, supongo que si Daishinkan-sama lo dijo, entonces no tengo elección – dijo Goku ahora en un tono más alegre.

¿No me preguntarás nada?, puede ser que sea el enemigo, que intente confundirte para matarte cuando estés distraído – dijo Char.

Bueno, no siento malas intenciones viniendo de ti, pero si tengo una pregunta, ¿Por qué tu apariencia difiere a los de los ángeles que conozco? – dijo Goku dudoso.

Creí que nunca me lo preguntarías, bueno para abreviar y no enrollarme con ese tema te diré que soy la hija de la primer super saiyan dios – dijo Char con un tono orgulloso.

¿! Que?! – dijo Goku altamente sorprendido.

Lo que oíste – dijo Char afirmando su declaración de antes.

Entonces eso significa que eres mitad saiyan, mitad ángel, claro por eso sentía tu ki algo familiar – dijo Goku ahora algo más calmado.

Si mi ki es similar al de un saiyan, pero todavía no he desbloqueado todo mi poder – dijo Char un poco triste.

No te preocupes, yo te ayudaré a desbloquearlo – dijo Goku acariciando su cabello.

Mou, mi padre ya me dijo que responderías así – dijo Char que ya parecía esperar esta respuesta.

Pues lo dicho, bienvenida, por cierto ¿Cómo te llamas? – dijo Goku.

MI nombre es Charlotte, pero me puedes llamar Char si quieres – dijo Charlotte presentándose.

Pues lo dicho, bienvenida Char – dijo Goku dando su típica sonrisa sonrojando a Char.

P-Por cierto, ¿Quiénes son ellas? – dijo Char señalando a las chicas las cuales hasta ahora estaban tan sorprendidas que no pudieron articular palabra.

Casi se me olvida, estas son...

Pero antes de que Goku terminara su frase Erica habló.

Soy su novia – dijo Erica contestando a la pregunta de Char.

¡¿Qué, Goku-sama lo que dijo es cierto?! – dijo Char preguntando a Goku sobre ello.

Bueno, sí, es que ocurrieron muchas cosas, pero no hace falta que te dirijas a mi con ese prefijo – dijo Goku sonriendo nerviosamente.

Ya veo, entonces esta chicas es – dijo Char señalando a Yuri.

Ehmm, yo soy…

Pero antes de que pudiera terminara de hablar Erica hablo fuerte y claro.

¡Ella es la segunda novia de Goku! – dijo Erica entonando sobre todo la palabra "segunda".

¡Que, bigamia! – dijo Char sonrojándose.

Bueno en realidad hay otra más – dijo Yuri que por fin habló.

¡Ahora no es bigamia sino poligamia!, ¿Goku-san se puede saber como conseguiste a estas chicas en el poco tiempo que llevas aquí? – dijo Char sonriendo malévolamente.

Bueno, como dije antes ocurrieron muchas cosas – dijo Goku sonriendo con una gota de sudor que denotaba nerviosismo.

En fin da igual – dijo Char rindiéndose.

Bueno, Char podrías dejar de detener el tiempo, tenemos que ir a la escuela – dijo Goku intentando escapar de esa situación.

Vale, ahora mismo – dijo Char.

Tras decir esas palabras Char agitó el bastón volviendo el tiempo a la normalidad, o eso debería haber pasado sin embargo el tiempo continúo detenido.

Esto, Char-san no dijiste que ibas a volver el tiempo a la normalidad – dijo Erica en un tono interrogante.

Y eso hice, pero justo después de que lo volviera a la normalidad, otra cosa lo detuvo – dijo Char explicando lo que pasó.

Otra cosa, ¿Y que es esa cosa? – dijo Yuri extrañada.

Chicas, callaos alguien viene, su ki no es muy poderoso, pero tiene un potencial oculto – dijo Goku serio.

Y tan pronto como terminó de decir esas palabras, de repente una especie de luz apareció.

¿Qué es esa luz? – dijo Erica extrañada.

Mmm, no lo se pero el ki proviene de allí – dijo Goku.

Espero que no sea peligroso – dijo Yuri escondiéndose detrás de Goku.

No, no lo es, su ki es muy débil, por lo menos de momento – dijo Char contestando a la pregunta de Yuri.

¿De momento, que quieres decir? – dijo Erica.

Pero antes de que Char pudiera contestar, la luz que hasta ahora había permanecido impasible empezó a caer a toda velocidad hacia a ellos.

¡Cúbranse! – dijo Goku poniendo una barrera de ki alrededor de todos.

¡Kyaaaaa!, - dijo Yuri gritando.

Mierda, me pilló por sorpresa – dijo Erica maldiciendo.

No os preocupéis con esta barrera no haréis daño, confiad en Goku-san – dijo Char sonriendo a las dos intentado calmarlas.

Unos segundos después de que Char dijera eso la luz se estrelló con el lugar provocando un cráter en el lugar del impacto.

Chicas, voy a ver, quédense aquí, Char, tú también – dijo Goku dirigiéndose al lugar del cráter el cual se encontraba solo a dos metros.

Al llegar, Goku sin ningún miedo se acercó al cráter, y tan pronto como llegó una especie de dispositivo salió del cráter envuelto en una especie de burbuja.

¿Qué es esto? – dijo Goku cogiéndolo curioso.

Pero a Goku no le dio tiempo a averiguar lo que era porque acto seguido sintió un ki muy débil que provenía del cráter, Goku se guardo el dispositivo y procedió a mirar dentro, donde vio a una especie de monstruo de color rosa y de unos 30 cm desmayado.

*Nota: si amigos metí el anime de Digimon, una serie mítica de mi infancia, pero no irá al mundo de Digimon solo tendrá el dispositivo, a Koromon, y otra sorpresa que todavía no desvelaré.

¿Pero esto que es? – dijo Goku cogiendo a lo que todos sabemos que era Koromon.

Mmmm, parece un monstruo, ¿no crees? – dijo una voz detrás suya.

Char, te dije que te quedaras atrás – dijo Goku.

Lo siento, pero me preocupaba lo que podría haber en el cráter – dijo Char bajando la cabeza.

Goku, no la regañes fuimos nosotras quien le dijimos que nos dejara ir contigo – dijo Erica que acababa de llegar.

Cierto, si regañas a alguien que sea a nosotras – dijo Yuri.

Tranquilas no regañare a nadie – dijo Goku sonriendo.

Bien, ¿pero que es eso? – dijo Erica apuntando a Koromon.

Pues no sé, pero chicas id a la escuela tengo curarlo, luego voy – dijo Goku poniéndose los dedos en su frente y desapareciendo dejando a Char con el.

Espera, Goku – dijo Yuri, pero erra demasiado tarde porque Goku ya desaparecio.

Tras eso el tiempo volvió a la normalidad.

Bueno, vamos Yuri – dijo Erica.

Pero antes de que Yuri pudiera hablar fue noqueada por alguien.

¡Yuri!, ¿Quién eres tú? – dijo Erica sacando su espada.

No tengo porque decírtelo ya obtuve lo que vine a buscar – dijo la voz misteriosa lanzando lo que parecía ser una bomba de humo.

Pero la supuesta bomba de humo en realidad era un gas somnífero, que durmió a Erica al inhalarlo, cayendo al suelo.

Bien, me voy – dijo la figura misteriosa.

Y tras decir eso la figura misteriosa despareció, dejando a Erica tendida en el suelo dormida.

En la casa de Goku y Erica.

¡Atenea, ya llegué! – dijo Goku avisando a Atenea de su llegada.

¿Tan pronto, y quien es ella? – dijo Atenea extrañada y señalando a Char.

Entonces Goku procedió explicarle todo lo sucedido incluyendo la caída de Koromon del cielo.

Vaya, si que te pasan cosas, Goku – dijo Atenea sorprendida por todo lo que le pasó a Goku hoy y eso que era solo por la mañana.

Tras decir eso tumbaron a Koromon en la cama, donde Char con su bastón lo curó de sus heridas, despertando lentamente.

Mmm, ¿Dónde estoy? – dijo Koromon mareado.

Estas en Japón concretamente en mi casa – dijo Goku señalándose a sí mismo.

Entonces, ¿tu eres mi maestro? – dijo Koromon en un tono interrogativo.

¿Eh?, no, ¿Por qué? – dijo Goku extrañado.

Acaso no vistes una especie de aparato que venía conmigo – dijo Koromon a Goku.

¿Te refieres a este? – dijo Goku sacando de su douji el extraño dispositivo que encontró en el cráter.

Si ese, si tienes ese aparato significa que tu eres mi entrenador – dijo Koromon.

Ya veo, ¿Pero que eres realmente? – dijo Goku.

Déjame esa explicación a mí – dijo Char que hasta ahora había estado con Atenea buscando en su báculo información sobre el monstruo rosado.

¿Si lo sabías porque no me lo dijiste antes? – dijo Goku confundido.

Tonto, lo he estado buscando junto con A-chan desde que entraste en el cuarto – dijo Char respondiendo a la pregunta de Goku.

Cierto – dijo Atenea asintiendo también.

Ok, bueno pues explícame que es el – dijo Goku señalando a Koromon.

Entonces Char le procedió a explicar a Goku la información que encontró sobre Koromon en su báculo, explicándole lo que es ese aparato, que es exactamente ese monstruo y cosas por el estilo que ya ustedes saben, y sino vean el anime de Digimon Adventure 01.

Ya veo, entonces es un monstruo digital, y a través de este dispositivo y mi energía puede transformarse y volverse más fuerte, ¿no? – dijo Goku intentando asimilar lo que Char le dijo.

Si, en resumen, es eso – dijo Char contestando la pregunta de Goku.

Es curioso – dijo Atenea sin expresión.

No lo entendí muy bien pero eso significa que si paso mi ki a este aparato se volverá mas fuerte, ¿no? – dijo Goku emocionado.

Si, pero no vayas a hacer algo tan tonto como para ponerle ki dentro de casa – dijo Char.

Sin embargo, Goku haciendo caso omiso a sus palabras inmediatamente inyectó su ki en el dispositivo haciendo que tanto este como Koromon brillaran.

Guau, esta brillando – dijo Atenea emocionada.

*Nota: a partir de ahora los que vieron Digimon que se imaginen la música de la digievolución.

Koromon digievoluciona en…. Agumon – dijo Koromon que ahora cambió a Agumon.

*Nota: no voy a describir a las digievoluciona ya que quien se vió Digimon Adventure 01 lo deben saber, y los que no pues busquen en Google o se vean el anime.

¡Increíble, se transformó de verdad y su poder aumento! – dijo Goku super emocionado.

¡Tonto, no hagas algo así dentro de la casa!, ¿Qué hubieras hecho si se hubiera convertido en algo mayor a eso? – dijo Char dándole un puñetazo en la cabeza a Goku.

Auch!, tranquila no paso, ¿cierto? – dijo Goku adolorido.

Si, Goku tiene razón – dijo Atenea abrazando a Goku.

De repente el timbre sonó, pero antes de que Goku pudiera abrir la puerta Godou entró adentro con una Erica.

¡Goku-san, encontré a Erica desmayada en el suelo y no se que le pasa! – dijo Godou nervioso.

Tumbala aquí, Char revísala – dijo Goku en un tono tranquilo.

Si – dijo Godou que posó a Erica en el sofá.

Vamos a ver – dijo Char revisándola con su báculo.

¿Le pasa algo a Erica, Char? – dijo Goku impaciente.

No, solo esta desmayada despertará, según mis cálculos en un minuto – dijo Char tranquilizando a Goku.

Tras decir eso Erica quien hasta ahora había estado desmayada despertó justo al minuto como Char dijo y le contó a Goku todo sobre lo que le pasó a Yuri, cosa que puso a Goku muy enfadado.

Chicos, vamos a por el que secuestro a Yuri – dijo Goku mirando a todos.

Si, Goku te seguiré a donde sea – dijo Atenea poniéndose al lado de Goku.

Yo lo mismo – dijo Erica repitiendo la misma acción que Atenea.

Si puedo ayudar en algo iré – dijo Godou poniéndose en frente de Goku.

Goku, déjame demostrarte lo fuerte que me hice con esta forma – dijo Agumon montándose encima de Goku.

Soy tu asistente, iré adonde tu vayas – dijo Char sonriendo.

Bien, gracias amigos, tóquenme el hombro, ya localicé el ki de Yuri y esta disminuyendo tenemos que darnos prisa – dijo Goku poniendo sus dedos en su frente y desapareciendo del lugar junto con todos.

En otro lugar, concretamente en lo que parecía ser una mansión, unas horas antes de que Goku se fuera, se encontraba un hombre viejo con cabello blanco, junto a una chica, que para no andar con descripciones innecesarias diré que se trata de Liliana, los dos estaban mirando a Yuri que se encontraba crucificada, aunque todavía.

Buen trabajo, Lilliana – dijo el hombre.

*Nota: no me acuerdo del nombre, pero como no tiene relevancia en esta historia lo llamaremos el pendejo xd.

Gracias, señor – dijo Lilliana

Ahora solo falta que llegue la noche para poder realizar el ritual, y convocar al dios hereje para matarle y hacerme con su poder, jajajaja – dijo el pendejo riéndose como un loco.

Si, por supuesto – dijo Lilliana con una cara la cual mostraba tristeza por tener que realizar tal acto.

¿Acaso te pasa algo? – dijo el pendejo sonriendo malévolamente.

N-No, señor – dijo Lilliana asustada por esa cara.

Eso me parecía, pues esperemos – dijo el pendejo sentándose en una especie de trono.

Tres horas más tarde.

Señor, ya es la hora – dijo Lilliana dirigiéndose al pendejo.

Bien, comencemos – dijo el pendejo mirando hacia Yuri.

¿Se puede saber que planeas hacer con Yuri, bastardo? – dijo una voz detrás de él.

¡¿Q-Quien eres tú, bastardo y como entraste aquí sin que me diera cuenta?!– dijo el pendejo.

Eso no te incumbe, te aconsejo que liberes a Yuri inmediatamente – dijo la voz que se trataba de Goku.

Mierda, no os metáis en mis planes, ¿eh? – dijo el pendejo mirando a Atenea.

¿Qué miras, acaso tengo algo en la cara? – dijo Atenea con una expresión de asco en la cara.

¡Jajajajaja!, ya decía yo que me parecías familiar, eres Atenea, perfecto, también te derrotare a ti y seré aún más fuerte – dijo el pendejo con tono que denotaba locura, lanzando uno de sus ataques que consistía en invocar lobos.

Mierda, desapareced – dijo Goku.

Pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada Agumon intervino.

Goku, déjanos a nosotros a estos imbéciles, vete tu a rescatar a Yuri-san – dijo sonriendo.

Bien, os lo encargo – dijo Goku dirigiéndose hacia Yuri para salvarla.

No lo harás – dijo el pendejo lanzando un ataque hacia Goku.

Sin embargo, antes de que su ataque llegara, Goku se movió a una alta velocidad rescatando a la hermosa Yuri que automáticamente se despertó.

Goku-san, ya sabía que vendrías a por mí – dijo Yuri abrazando a Goku.

Yo siempre vendré cuando me necesites – dijo Goku sonriéndole.

Te amo, Goku-san – dijo Yuri besando a Goku el cual correspondió de buena gana.

Tras unos minutos de un largo beso el pendejo que permaneció callado mirando la escena habló.

Muy enternecedor, pero me arece que vuestros amigos no opinan lo mismo – dijo el pendejo señalando hacia los amigos de Goku que a pesar de haber derrotado a muchos lobos, estos no paraban de aumentar tanto en número como en poder.

¡Chicos, ya voy! – dijo Goku.

¡No, tu acaba con ese tipo! – dijo Atenea a Goku.

Pero no podréis contra ellos sin mi – dijo Goku contradiciendo a Atenea.

Goku, ¿te acuerdas de lo que soy?, soy un Digimon que se vuelve fuerte con la energía de su usuario, solo dame más energía y yo acabaré con ellos por ti – dijo Agumon hacia Goku.

Bien, te lo encargo – dijo Goku enviando ki al dispositivo.

De repente, el dispositivo brilló junto con Agumon como la última vez.

Agumon, digievoluciona en..Greymon – dijo Agumon ahora convertido en Greymon.

Bien, a por el Greymon – dijo Goku contento al ver el cambio de su nuevo amigo.

Acabare con vosotros, ¡Mega-llama! – dijo Greymon soltando una llamarada gigante derribando a todos los lobos que pararon de aparecer de repente.

¡¿Q-Que, ese monstruo acabo con mis lobos de un solo golpe?! – dijo el pendejo altamente sorprendido.

¡Bien hecho, Greymon! – dijo Erica.

Bien, ahora te toca a ti – dijo Goku mirando al pendejo.

Aunque eliminaras a mis lobos eso no significa que puedas vencerme, te derrotaré, mataré al dios hereje que te acompaña, absorberé sus poderes, y luego mataré a tu novia y mataré a otro dios y me convertiré, en el mas fuerte Campione que haya existido jamás – dijo el pendejo ya imaginándose su nuevo poder.

Sin embargo, esas palabras, lejos de asustar a Goku, solo le enfadaron tanto que empezó a expulsar poder de manera descontrolada haciendo temblar todo y destruyendo la mansión en donde se encontraban dejando descubierto el maravilloso cielo estrellado.

No solo quisiste matar a Yuri, sino que a Atenea también, ¡TE ENSEÑARE A NO TOCAR A LA MUJER DE UN SAIYAN! – dijo un Goku lleno de ira elevando de manera descomunal su poder.

¡¿Se puede saber como alguien puede tener este poder?! – dijo el pendejo aterrado por el poder que estaba desprendiendo Goku.

Mierda, se enfadó, ahora lo único que podemos hacer es esperar a que se le pase – dijo Char dirigiéndose a los chicos y poniendo una barrera en el proceso.

¿Estará bien Goku? – dijo Yuri mirando a Goku muy preocupada.

No te preocupes, se le pasará en unos momentos – dijo Char sonriendo a todos.

Pero lo que Char no sabía es que a pesar de llevar razón, el cuerpo de Goku, el cual hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía ese arranque de ira estaba empezando a expulsar la cola de Goku afuera para poder soportar tal poder, lo cual fue visto por Char, alarmándola de sobremanera.

¡Oh no, le salió de nuevo la cola, hay que quitársela! – dijo Char alarmada.

¿Y por que le salió cola? – dijo Godou extrañado.

Solo diré que la cola es la característica especial de un saiyan, y que si por algún casual llega a mirar a la luna llena no podremos frenar su i…

Pero antes de terminar de hablar, de repente todo sonido desapareció, y una especie de latidos se empezaron a escuchar, era Goku que por casualidad de la vida miró la luna llena, empezando a transformarse en un ozaru.

¡Mierda, la cagamos! – dijo Char con una cara asustada.

¿Por qué? – dijo Erica asustada también.

¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! – DIJO Goku gritando de manera desgarradora empezando a transformarse.

Luego de ese grito, Goku se transformó en un ozaru, que inmediatamente perdió el control y empezó a destruir todo de manera descontrolada.

¿Qué de repente se transformo en un simio y perdió el control?, bueno esta es mi oportunidad – dijo el pendejo lanzando un ataque hacia Goku.

Pero lejos de afectarle ese ataque, este no llegó a darle, pero al parecer si notó al pendejo dándole un puñetazo y estrellándolo contra la pared, dejándolo inconsciente.

¡Goku, ya lo derrotaste, puedes regresar! – dijo Yuri a Goku.

Es inútil, no te escuchará una vez que se convierte en ozaru pierde el razonamiento y no escuchará a nadie – dijo Char informando a los presentes.

¿Entonces que podemos hacer? – dijo Erica preocupada.

Noquearlo, solo eso – dijo Char.

¡No!, yo iré y le calmaré – dijo Yuri ignorando la sugerencia de Char y dirigiéndose hacia Goku.

Pero tan pronto como llego allí, Goku la vió, cogiéndola, y empezando a apretarla fuerte, rompiéndole algunos huesos en el proceso.

¡Yuri! – dijo Erica preocupada.

Goku, por favor recuérdanos, no te dejes llevar por la ira, eso solo te llevará a tu propia destrucción, vuelve a casa con nosotros, ¿sí? – dijo Yuri soltando una lágrima cayendo en la mano de Goku.

El ozaru al escuchar esas palabras dejo de apretar a Yuri, dejándola en el suelo con cuidado, al lado de los chicos, siendo recogida y curada inmediatamente por Char.

Por poco no le cuenta, ¿¡en que pensabas!? – dijo Char con un tono enfadado.

En que quería que Goku volviera con nosotros, solo eso – dijo Yuri calmadamente.

Y tan pronto como dijo eso el ozaru comenzó a gritar y a encogerse mostrando una figura desconocida, sin más preámbulos, se trataba del super saiyan 4, el cual sonrojó a las chicas de sobremanera.

Esta transformación es menos poderosa que el super saiyan dios, pero mucho mas poderosa que la fase 3, no está nada mal – dijo Goku sonriendo ante su nuevo poder.

Maldito seas, ¡TE MATARÉ, A TI Y A TODOS! – dijo el pendejo lanzando una manada de lobos mas fuerte que la anterior.

Greymon, acaba con ellos – dijo Goku de manera indiferente.

Greymon que hasta ahora permaneció callado se dirigió rápidamente al lugar acabando con los lobos de una sola llamarada.

¡Increíble, su poder se multiplico! – dijo Char sorprendida.

¿Por qué será? – dijo Atenea de forma interrogante.

Puede que sea por el dispositivo, ya que al compartir la energía supongo que de alguna manera los conecta, así que cuando Goku eleva su poder, una mínima parte de su poder pasa a Greymon fortaleciéndolo – dijo Char explicando la posible razón del repentino aumento de poder de Greymon.

Bueno, acabemos esto rápido, ya duró demasiado – dijo Goku lanzando un Kamehameha desintegrando al pendejo y volviendo a su estado base.

Greymon agotado también por la pelea volvió a ser Agumon, quedando inconsciente.

Lo hiciste bien Agumon – dijo Goku recogiendo a Agumon del suelo.

Goku-san – dijo Yuri abalanzándose sobre Goku y besándolo en el acto.

Fin del capítulo 4

Bueno chicos aquí tenéis la siguiente parte, se que algunos estarán en desacuerdo por meter a un Digimon en esta historia, pero sinceramente será necesario para el final que les tengo preparado, y también se que siempre dejo el episodio de esa forma, pero me gusta dejarles en ascuas, por cierto el siguiente será el último de Goku en Campione, y pasaremos a otra dimensión que ya tengo pensada y que revelaré en el siguiente episodio, sin más preámbulos hasta la próxima y espero que les haya gustado.


	6. Capitulo 6

EL REGRESO DE UN GUERRERO INCOMPARABLE (GOKU EL VIAJERO DIMENSIONAL)

CAPÍTULO 5- UNA LUCHA INTENSA, EL REGRESO DE UN GUERRERO Z Y EL FIN DE DIMENSIÓN

*Nota: estos animes no me pertenecen todos los créditos a sus respectivos creadores.

Nos encontramos en un lugar completamente oscuro, donde la luz no existía, no podías ver absolutamente nada, excepto una figura, se trataba de un hombre con un douji de color naranja, y un pelo puntiagudo, se trataba de Son Goku.

¿Se puede saber dónde estoy? – dijo Goku confundido.

Tranquilo Goku-san, esto no es ningún sueño es la realidad, pero dentro de tu cabeza – dijo una voz misteriosa detrás de Goku.

Goku que hasta ahora estuvo pensando que hacía en ese lugar se sobresalto al escuchar aquella voz y se giró para ver quién era.

¡¿F-Freezer?! – dijo Goku extremadamente sorprendido de ver ahí unos de sus tantos enemigos.

De nuevo diré que tranquilo no vengo a atacarte, sino a informarte de algo muy importante – dijo Freezer poniéndose serio.

Antes de eso me gustaría saber como puedes comunicarte conmigo si se supone que estás muerto – dijo Goku con un tono interrogante.

No te contaré toda la historia, solo te diré que Daishinkan me contactó hace algunos años, y me ofreció ser un dios destructor, cargo que acepté de inmediato, aunque algunas de las reglas de los dioses son fastidiosas, no tenía más remedio, era eso o quedarme en el infierno por la eternidad – dijo Freezer explicando su nuevo cargo.

¡¿Tu eres un dios destructor?, entonces, ¿porque Daishinkan no me lo dijo? – dijo Goku altamente sorprendido de la declaración de Freezer.

Deberías pensar de vez en cuando, no te aviso porque no había necesidad de hacerlo – dijo Freezer que estaba empezando a enfadarse.

Ya veo, bueno dejemos a un lado ese tema, ¿Para que estas aquí? – dijo Goku poniéndose un poco serio.

Bien, creí que nunca me lo preguntarías, para ser breve, gracias a la energía que soltaste el otro día el enemigo logró encontrar tu ubicación y han mandado gente para acabar contigo y esa dimensión – dijo Freezer yendo al grano.

No puede ser, vendrán a atacarme por mi culpa, y lo pero de todo es que planean destruir esta dimensión – dijo Goku que parecía triste.

No te preocupes demasiado, Daishinkan miró con su báculo tu futuro y no pinta bien, según lo que me dijo, a pesar de que son más débiles que tú vendrán dos y mientras tu luchabas contra uno el otro mató a todos tus amigos – dijo Freezer con una pequeña sonrisa.

¿Q-Que?, entonces todos morirán, ¿Qué hago ahora? – dijo Goku altamente sorprendido por las palabras de Freezer.

A eso venia Son Goku, en cuanto Daishinkan vió lo que pasaría y avisó a otro guerrero poderoso para que te ayudara, que según mis cálculos llegará muy pronto – dijo Freezer.

¿Y a quien mandará, a Vegeta o a Jiren? – dijo Goku un poco más calmado.

A ninguno de ellos, ellos están ocupados viajando por los universos buscando la ubicación del enemigo, será otro guerrero poderoso el que vendrá a ayudarte – dijo Freezer sonriendo.

¿Otro guerrero poderoso, quien podría ser? – dijo Goku a Freezer.

Mmm, te lo podría decir pero no lo haré, te dejaré con la duda, solo te diré que lo conoces muy bien – dijo Freezer contestando a la pregunta de Goku.

Bien, no creo que pueda sonsacártelo – dijo Goku rindiéndose ante esa interrogante.

Bien pensado, bueno, ya es la hora, me tengo que ir y tú también – dijo Freezer comenzando a desaparecer.

Bien, pues hasta luego, por cierto, ¿Esto es real o es un simple sueño? – dijo Goku dirigiendo su última pregunta a Freezer.

Es real, cuídate Son Goku- san – dijo Freezer desapareciendo por completo.

Acto seguido de la desaparición de Freezer, Goku despertó abruptamente completamente sudado, aunque tal vez se debía a la cantidad de chicas que había en su cama y no por el sueño.

¡Ha,ha,ha! – dijo Goku respirando agitadamente.

Mmmm, Goku, ¿Qué pasa? – dijo Erica que se había levantado por el ruido provocado por Goku.

N-Nada, solo fue un sueño – dijo Goku mintiendo a Erica.

Ya veo, pues sigamos durmiendo solo son las 4 de la mañana – dijo Erica volviéndose a dormir.

Luego de quedarse dormida, Goku a quien el sueño desveló, salió despacio de la cama, y se dirigió al balcón para pensar.

Así que me localizaron, no tendría que haber sacado mi poder, por mi culpa saldrán heridos de esta batalla, solo espero que el guerrero que dijo Freezer llegue pronto o sino no podré protegerlos a todos – dijo Goku extremadamente preocupado.

Goku, ¿te pasa algo? – dijo una voz detrás de él.

Agumon, ¿Por qué estás despierto? – dijo Goku extrañado.

Solo me desperté para beber algo de agua, y de repente escuché una voz, y me dirigí a ella para ver quién era – dijo Agumon respondiendo su pregunta.

Ya veo, pero no me pasa nada, no te preocupes – dijo Goku indiferente.

Goku, somos compañeros, si algo te preocupa cuéntamelo y tal vez podamos solucionarlo – dijo Agumon con una gran determinación.

Agumon…, tienes razón somos compañeros, esta bien te lo contaré todo – dijo Goku sonriendo.

Y así Goku procedió a contarle todo sobre su sueño.

Ya veo, así que pronto nos atacarán – dijo Agumon procesando toda la información que le dijo Goku.

Si, y me temo que si ese guerrero no aparece no podréis defenderos apropiadamente – dijo Goku preocupado.

Pues entonces, entrénanos – dijo Agumon decidido.

Aunque lo haga no seréis capaz de ganarle – dijo Goku.

Puede, pero podemos retrasarle mientras ese guerrero aparece – dijo Agumon explicando lo que había pensado.

Ya veo, es cierto si os enseño a controlar el ki podréis retrasarlo hasta que el guerrero llegue, bien mañana por la mañana empezará el entrenamiento y será intensivo, así que duerme bien – dijo Goku asintiendo a la propuesta de Agumon.

Ok, pero antes debo decirte, que cuando digievolucione algunos de mis recuerdos volvieron – dijo Agumon a Goku.

¿Y cuales son? – dijo Goku emocionado.

Pues parece ser que puedo digievolucionar más veces, pero para ello necesitamos algo – dijo Agumon respondiendo a la pregunta de Goku.

¡En serio, eso es genial!, pero ahora que lo pienso, ¿Qué es eso que necesitamos para que te vuelvas más fuerte, algún aparato o algo? – dijo Goku dirigiéndose a Agumon.

Antes se usaban emblemas según mis recuerdos, pero ahora no hace falta – dijo Agumon.

Entonces, ¿Qué es lo que necesitamos? – dijo Goku confuso.

Para ser sincero, no lo sé, lo tendremos que descubrir nosotros mismos – dijo Agumon a Goku.

Ya veo, mañana pensaremos en ello, ahora a dormir – dijo Goku marchándose con Agumon.

Lo que Goku no sabía es que el dispositivo que tenía no era normal, sino que contenía algunos datos de otros Digimon, por eso Greymon fue más poderoso de lo normal, pero de eso se enteraría más adelante.

A la mañana siguiente, todos se levantaron como de costumbre, desayunaron, pero cuando iban a salir para el colegio Goku las detuvo.

Chicas, me temo que tengo malas noticias – dijo Goku seriamente.

¿Qué, que malas noticias pueden hacer que te molestes Goku-san? – dijo Yuri quien fue la primera en preguntar.

Si, ¿Qué podría ser? – dijo Erica.

No importa que sea, nosotras te ayudaremos – dijo Atenea decidida.

Como tu asistente me intriga, ¿Qué es lo que te paso? – dijo Charlotte hacia Goku.

Pues verán…- dijo Goku comenzando a explicar la situación.

N-No puede ser, ¿Cuánto tiempo nos queda? – dijo Char exaltada.

Me temo que como mucho mañana estarán aquí – dijo Goku serio.

¿Y que deberíamos hacer? – dijo Yuri temblando.

Pues en realidad, os voy a enseñar como usar el ki hoy mismo, así que no podéis ir hoy al colegio, lo siento – dijo Goku bajando la cabeza.

Tonta, no nos tienes que pedir perdón, nosotras iremos adonde tu digas, estaremos contigo hasta el final – dijo Erica con una sonrisa.

Si, es tal y como dijo Erica, estaremos juntos hasta el final – dijo Atenea abrazando a Goku.

Y si te mueres, nosotras vamos contigo – dijo Yuri abrazando también a Goku.

Como tu asistente, no puedo estar separado de ti, así que te ayudaré – dijo Char un poco sonrojada.

Si, Goku, estaremos contigo hasta el final – dijo Agumon sonriendo.

¡Si, gracias chicas, las quiero a todas! – dijo Goku besando a todos menos a Char.

Las chicas tras eso se sonrojaron de sobremanera, así que Goku las dejó descansar para ir a buscar a Godou y explicarle la situación a el y a Lilliana, que por alguna razón se enamoró de Godou a primera vista y ya hasta vivían juntos.

Si, por supuesto que te ayudaré, después de todo res mi mejor amigo, y los amigos se ayudan entre sí, ¿verdad Lilliana? – dijo Godou decidido a ayudar a su amigo.

Por supuesto, te ayudaremos, no podemos dejar que unos extraños destruyan nuestro mundo – dijo Lilliana aceptando la propuesta de Goku.

Bien, pues entonces vamos allá, agarradme del hombro, y nos vamos a entrenar – dijo Goku contento de tener amigos así, y así las chicas, junto con Goku y Agumon comenzaron a entrenar arduamente durante todo el día, donde aprendieron a controlar el ki, y a usarlo medianamente, los primeros en controlarlo fueron sorprendente Godou y Atenea, ya que al tener ki divino se les hizo más fácil, luego fue Erica, Yuri y por último Agumon, quién la tuvo mas difícil ya que tuvo que hacerlo mientras estaba en la forma de Greymon para controlar mejor esa forma, sin embargo no lograron que Greymon volviera a digievolucionar de nuevo, mientras que Char entrenó con Goku, el día pasó rápido y todos se fueron agotados a la cama, esperando la pelea de mañana.

Espero que podamos proteger este planeta – dijo Goku pensativo el cual se encontraba de nuevo en el balcón de nuevo.

Seguro que sí, después de todo eres el mas fuerte de todos, mi Goku – dijo Erica quien se encontraba detrás de Goku.

Erica, quiero que sepas, que si muero en la batalla de mañana, por favor huid todos con este anillo – dijo Goku quitándose uno de los anillos que llevaba en la mano.

¿Qué es esto? – dijo Erica de forma interrogante.

Es un anillo similar al mío sirve para viajar por dimensiones, Char y yo hicimos este para que incluso los mortales puedan viajar solo con insertar ki – dijo Goku explicando la función del anillo.

Gracias, pero no lo aceptaré, ¿recuerdas los de esta mañana?, si mueres morimos contigo – dijo Erica decidida.

Pero Erica, es demasiado arriesgado y no quiero que muráis en el intento – dijo Goku rechazando la propuesta de Erica.

Acaso eres tonto, hacemos esto porque te queremos y queremos estar contigo, ¿no lo entiendes?, ¡Sin ti no es lo mismo! – dijo Erica comenzó a llorar.

Erica, lo siento, no creí que me querías tanto – dijo Goku abrazándola.

¡Pues claro tonto, te amo, y no solo yo todas lo hacemos! – dijo Erica que comenzó a dejar de llorar.

Bien, entiendo vuestros sentimientos, de acuerdo podéis venir – dijo Goku esbozando una sonrisa.

¿De verdad?, gracias mi Goku – dijo Erica abrazando fuerte a Goku.

Pues claro, por cierto Erica te amo – dijo Goku sonrojado.

Yo también – dijo Erica besando de manera apasionada a Goku.

Tras esta escena enternecedora, los dos se fueron a la cama teniendo una agradable noche juntos.

*Nota: el lemon lo haré en un capítulo aparte.

Al día siguiente, todos se levantaron y desayunaron como de costumbre, fueron al instituto, comieron y fueron a casa como siempre, y cuando estaban a punto de merendar, de repente todo comenzó a temblar.

Me parece que ya están aquí – dijo Goku levantándose abruptamente de la mesa.

Si, eso parece – dijo Char un poco tensa.

De acuerdo, es la hora – dijo Godou nervioso.

Alla vamos – dijo Agumon serio.

Si, vamos – dijo Erica con determinación en su voz.

Estoy lista – dijo Yuri decidida pero con un poco de miedo.

Vámonos – dijo Atenea inexpresiva, aunque se la notaba un poco nerviosa.

Si, vamos – dijo Lilliana abrazando a Godou.

Bien, tóquenme el hombro y nos vamos – dijo Goku serio.

Tras decir eso todos desaparecieron del lugar reapareciendo en un lugar un poco alejado de la ciudad, de repente una especie de agujero dimensional se abrió, saliendo de ella dos figuras, la primera se trataba de un tipo alto, muy musculoso y con el pelo de color verde, se trataba de Broly, mientras que el otro se trataba de una especie de monstruo de color rosa y rojo, se trataba de Janemba.

Hola Kakarotto, ¿estás preparado para morir? – dijo Broly con una sonrisa malévola.

¿Quiénes sois vosotros y que queréis? – dijo Goku con un tono intimidante.

¿Qué quienes somos?, ya veo el tu de esta línea temporal no nos conoce a ninguno de los dos, vale te lo diré, de todas formas hoy será tu tumba, yo soy Broly, un saiyan de otra línea temporal, y este de aquí, es Janemba un enemigo que tú y Vegeta enfrentasteis en otra línea de tiempo – dijo Broly sonriendo como un desquiciado.

Ya veo, entonces sois de otras líneas del tiempo, ¿Por qué queréis matarme? – dijo Goku con tono imponente.

¿Qué por qué?, porque nos mastates en nuestras respectivas líneas de tiempo, pero no solo eso, sino que eres uno de los factores mas peligrosos para nuestro plan – dijo Broly fastidiado.

¿Qué plan? – dijo Goku.

¡Eso no te incumbe después de todo morirás aquí, Janemba ataca a esos de atrás yo me encargo de Kakarotto! – dijo Broly ordenando a Janemba.

Bien, ¡chicos como lo ensayamos! – dijo Goku pasando a la fase 2 y dirigiéndose contra Broly.

¡Alla vamos! – dijeron todos adoptando sus respectivas poses de pelea.

¡Agumon digievoluciona! – dijo Goku mientras se enzarzaba en un combate contra Broly.

Bien, Agumon digievoluciona en…Greymon – dijo Agumon digievolucionando en Greymon y lanzándose contra Janemba.

Volviendo a la pelea de Goku y Broly.

¿Qué pasa Kakarotto, ya estas cansado? – dijo Broly pavoneándose de Goku.

¿Yo?, esto acaba de comenzar Broly – dijo Goku pasando a la fase 3 viendo que no podía hacerle nada con la fase 2.

De repente, los dos desaparecieron de la vista, en el aire se podía ver ondas de choque originada por los choques de puños.

No lo haces nada mal Kakarotto, pero ¡Ahhhhhhh! – gritó Broly pasando a la fase 3 como Goku sorprendiéndolo.

Mierda, esto no es buen

Pero antes de poder acabar la frase Broly se movió a una alta velocidad dándole un golpe en el estómago a Goku estrellándolo contra un edificio, que al instante se cayó.

Mierda, no tengo más remedio, !Ahhhhhh! – dijo Goku gritando pasando a la fase 4.

¡¿Qué superaste al super saiyan 3, eso es imposible?! – dijo Broly altamente sorprendido.

(Ya veo, entonces supongo que no sabrá de las fases divinas) – dijo Goku en su mente.

Pero antes de dirigirse hacia Broly, de repente una especie de sol apareció en el pecho de Goku, sorprendiéndolo y mirando rápidamente a sus amigos.

¡Chicos, no! – dijo Goku mirando a sus amigos en el suelo excepto Greymon que todavía permanecía de pie luchando como podía, Goku de la ira que tenía paso directamente a su fase dios.

Siento como la energía me desborda, Goku me esta dando su energía, tengo que acabar con él – dijo Greymon poniéndose de pie otra vez.

Basura, no aguantan nada – dijo Broly sonriendo malvadamente.

Broly, no cantes victoria todavía – dijo Goku sonriendo.

Y tan pronto dijo eso, el sol de su pecho deslumbro a todos, sorprendiéndolos a todos.

Greymon superdigievoluciona en…Metalgreymon – dijo Greymon cambiando a una forma el doble de grande con metal cubriendo sus extremidades.

Aunque ahora seas más grande, no significa que puedas gol

Pero Janemba no pudo terminar su frase porque fue interrumpida por un golpe de Metalgreymon a alta velocidad.

¡Mierda, como puede ser esto, un simple dinosaurio me dio un golpe! – dijo Janemba maldiciendo.

Y eso no es todo, Kame-hame-haaaaa! – dijo una voz desde detrás de Metalgreymon impactando el ataque en Janemba.

¡No puede ser, esa voz es de Gohan! – dijo Goku atónito.

Si, hola padre, ha sido mucho tiempo, vine como un refuerzo – dijo Gohan saludando a su padre.

Ya veo, el guerrero misterioso eras tu – dijo Goku comprendiendo la situación.

Si, pero luego hablamos vamos a acabar con ellos – dijo Gohan serio pasando a su estado místico.

Bien, en marcha Broly no tengo tiempo para perderlo contigo – dijo Goku dirigiéndose hacia el en super saiyan dios.

Volviendo con Gohan y Metalgreymon.

Bien, Metalgreymon, lo voy a debilitar lo máximo que pueda y cuando te diga "ya" disparas tu ataque más poderoso – dijo Gohan estableciendo su plan.

Entendido – dijo Metalgreymon empezando a cargar su mejor ataque.

Tras eso Gohan se lanzó hacia Janemba, que a pesar de ser fuerte no pudo con el estado místico de Gohan, quien en segundos lo dejó al borde de la muerte.

¡YA! – dijo Gohan a Metalgreymon

Bien, ¡GIGAEXPLOSION! – DIJO Metal Greymon lanzando dos cohetes de su pecho fortalecidos de ki el cual impacto en Janemba desintegrándolo en el acto.

Bien, vamos a donde mi padre – dijo Gohan volando hacia su padre.

Bien – asintió Metalgreymon siguiéndole.

En la batalla de Goku contra Broly, Goku quien estaba en su fase de dios rojo le dio en una cuestión de minutos, le dio una paliza a Broly dejándolo muy herido.

Bien, ¿Qué harás ahora Broly?, estas malherido, ya prácticamente ni puedes moverte – dijo Goku mirando a Broly con una mirada penetrante.

¡MIERDA, YO NO PUEDO PERDER, TOMA MI ÚLTIMO ATAQUE Y MUERE, OMEGA BLÁSTER! – dijo Broly cargando una esfera de color verde en su mano derecha y lanzándosela a Goku.

Goku se estaba preparando para recibir el impacto, pero...

¡GIGAEXPLOSIÓN! – dijo Metalgreymon desviando el ataque de Broly.

¡¿Qué, desvió mi ataque?! – dijo Broly enfadado y sorprendido.

Si, y además derrotamos a Janemba ríndete Broly estas rodeado y no tienes escapatoria – dijo Gohan dirigiéndose a Broly, el cual se encontraba rodeado por un Goku super saiyan dios, por Metalgreymon y por Gohan en estado místico.

¡Jajajajaja!, ¿rendirme, yo, crees que no tengo escapatoria?, pues mira – dijo Broly enseñando un anillo que tenía en su mano.

¡N-No puede ser es un anillo dimensional!, ¿De dónde lo sacaste? – dijo Goku sorprendido.

Eso no te incumbe Kakarotto – dijo Broly desapareciendo del lugar.

¡Mierda, se nos escapó! – dijo Gohan.

No podemos hacer nada, vamos a curar a los chicos – dijo Goku dirigiéndose a donde los chicos junto a Metalgreymon y Gohan.

Padre, no podemos llevarlos a todos al mismo tiempo – dijo Gohan a su padre.

Si podemos, Metalgreymon, cógelos y dirijámonos a casa, pondré una barrera de ki para que no nos vean – dijo Goku a Metalgreymon.

Si Goku – dijo Metalgreymon cogiendo a los chicos y volando junto con Goku y Gohan a su casa.

En cuanto llegaron allí, Metalgreymon que ya estaba cansado volvió a ser Agumon y entró en la casa, ya una vez dentro, Gohan que trajo algunas semillas del ermitaño, se las dio a todos despertándose al instante, explicando Goku la situación actual.

Bien, ganamos, aunque no serví de mucho – dijo Erica decepcionada.

Si, prácticamente ni le tocamos – dijo Yuri soltando algunas lágrimas.

Si no fuera por Agumon hubiéramos muerto – dijo Atenea con la cabeza agachada.

Si tan solo hubiera despertado ya mis poderes de ángel, lo hubiera derrotado en segundos – dijo Char frustrada de no haber podido hacer nada.

Goku, lo siento no pude hacer mucho – dijo Godou afectado por no haber podido ayudar a su amigo.

Si, lo siento – dijo Lilliana agachando la cabeza.

Chicos, puede que creáis que no habéis hecho nada, pero no es cierto lo entretuvisteis hasta que Gohan pudo llegar, y gracias a el y Metalgreymon acabamos con él – dijo Goku intentando consolar a los chicos.

Los chicos al oír esas palabras se animaron un poco más y pidieron a Goku más entrenamiento para que eso no volviera a pasar.

Bueno, cambiando de tema, padre, me temo que no vine solo como refuerzo, sino para informarte de algo importante que Daishinkan-sama me dijo.

¿Qué se supone que te dijo? – dijo Goku confundido.

Pues verás, siento decírtelo delante de tus nuevos amigos, pero no puedes permanecer más de 2 meses en esta dimensión, tienes que irte ya de aquí – dijo Gohan.

Los chicos y Goku se sorprendieron por sus palabras, sobre todo las chicas que parecían más tristes que nunca, sin embargo lo que Gohan dijo a continuación cambió por completo su humor.

No se preocupen señoritas, ustedes también pueden ir, Daishinkan-sama ya predijo esto así que me dijo que puedes llevarte a todos los amigos que quieras – dijo Gohan a su padre.

¡¿Es eso cierto?!, ¿chicos vendrán conmigo? – dijo Goku dirigiéndose hacías sus amigos y amantes.

¡POR SUPUESTO! – dijeron todos al unísono.

Espero que no os olvidéis de mi – dijo una voz detrás de ellos asustando a todos sobre todo a Godou.

¡¿Shizuka que haces aquí?! – dijo Godo anonadado.

¿Qué que hago aquí, esta es mi casa, no? – dijo Shizuka contestando la pregunta de su hermano.

Nota: se me olvidó decir que en realidad fueron a casa de Godou ya que era la más cercana.

A eso no me refiero, me refiero lo de que no nos olvidemos de ti – dijo Godou.

Por supuesto me refiero, a mi Goku – dijo Shizuka sorprendiendo a las chicas de sobremanera.

Las chicas que oyeron eso, estuvieron horas interrogando a Goku sobre lo que hizo con Shizuka que literalmente fue algo +18, el cual contaré en un capítulo aparte, luego de eso pasaron los dos meses, en ese tiempo, Gohan que tenía que hacer otro trabajo se fue, y mientras con los chicos estuvieron entrenado intensivamente durante el día, mientras que por la noche la casa temblaba,(ya saben a lo que me refiero), y así pasaron volando los dos meses donde los chicos obtuvieron los siguientes niveles de poder:

Godou: poseía un poco más de poder que Goku al transformarse en super saiyan por primera vez.

Erica: Goku al llegar a Namek por primera vez.

Yuri: Igual a Erica.

Char: igual a Super Vegeta de la saga de cell.

Atenea: un poco más poderosa que Godou.

Agumon: en esa forma era igual de fuerte que Krillin en namek

Greymon: Goku cuando se transformo en super saiyan la primera vez.

Metalgreymon: Igual a Gohan super saiyan 2 en la saga de cell.

Goku: Elevo un poco su nivel de poder.

Shizuka: como Nappa en saga de los saiyan.

*Nota: se que todos pensarán que me pasé con los niveles de poder que les di, pero créanme que ese nivel o más lo necesitarán para la pelea final de la próxima dimensión, y créanme, no me fume nada.

El último día todos se reunieron en el jardín de la casa de Goku.

Chicos, ¿listos? – dijo Goku preguntado a todos.

¡Por supuesto, vámonos! – dijeron todos.

Y tras decir eso, Goku usó su anillo y abrió un portal, donde todos, sin excepción entraron, esperando cual sería su próxima aventura y que peligros tendrían que afrontar a partir de ahora.

Fin.

*Nota: bueno chicos aquí acabo la aventura de Goku en campione, tras discutirlo con mi amigo misogi, la siguiente dimensión será…. Danmachi, por cierto, siento mucho no haber subido capítulo antes, en teoría tendría que haber hecho este episodio la semana pasada, pero me puse enfermo y estuve como una semana en cama, pero prometo que esta serie terminará y no quedara a medias, a partir de ahora si no me pongo malo, podre subir episodio cada 4 días, de nuevo lo siento y espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo.


	7. Capítulo 7

CAPÍTULO 6 – NUEVA DIMENSIÓN Y LA FORMACIÓN DE UNA NUEVA FAMILIA

*Nota: Los siguientes animes, no son de mi creación, todos lo créditos a sus respectivos creadores.

Nos encontramos en la grieta dimensional, donde se encontraban viajando Goku y sus amigos en una especie de cubo transparente.

Oye Goku, ¿cuándo llegaremos a la siguiente dimensión? – dijo Atenea aburrida.

Realmente no lo sé, ¿Char, cuanto falta? – dijo Goku preguntado a Char.

Mmm, según mi báculo faltan 5 minutos para llegar, así que ve despertando a todos – dijo Char señalando a los chicos que de tanto esperar se echaron una siesta.

¡Chicos vamos a llegar despierten! – dijo a los chicos que inmediatamente se despertaron.

¡Si!, ¿pero a que clase de dimensión iremos a parar? – dijo Erica sonriendo.

Espero que no sea una que de mucho miedo – dijo Yuri algo nerviosa.

Yo espero que sea una donde haya mucha comida deliciosa – dijo Agumon emocionado.

Yo espero que sea una tranquila, no quiero más sorpresas – dijo Godou cabizbajo.

A mí, me da igual mientras este con Goku? – dijo Shizuka abrazando a Goku.

Si, yo iré a donde vaya Godou-san – dijo Lilliana abrazando a Godou.

Chicos callaos un momento os explicare que clase de dimensión es – dijo Charlotte mirando su báculo.

Inmediatamente se hizo silencio, para que Char pudiera dar la explicación.

Vamos a ver, según mi báculo, esta dimensión se llama Danmachi, es un mundo donde existe la magia y las espadas, donde al parecer existen dioses, que forman familias con aventureros que consideran hábiles, para que vayan al calabozo para derrotar monstruos y subir de nivel para hacerse más fuerte – dijo Charlotte terminando la explicación.

Vaya, en resumen también hay dioses allí y forman familias para fortalecerse, ¿no? – dijo Erica quien lo comprendió rápidamente.

Vaya mas dioses, ¿no les parece interesante, Atenea y Godou? – dijo Goku mirándolos a ambos.

A mí me gustaría ver que tan fuertes son los dioses de allí – dijo Atenea chocando puños.

Yo preferiría no hacerlo – dijo Godou.

Bueno Char, ¿Hay algo más que debamos saber antes de entrar en la dimensión? – dijo Yuri hacia Char.

En realidad, para vivir en esa dimensión sería conveniente formar nuestra propia familia, para no destacar.

¿Pero no destacaremos igualmente?, nadie de ese mundo nos vió nunca y de repente aparecemos así de la nada, ¿no nos tomarán como enemigos? – dijo Agumon dando su opinión.

Vaya Agumon no creí que fueras tan listo, bueno en teoría si pero no tenemos más opción, somos demasiados, y me temo que las chicas no se separan de Goku bajo ningún concepto, ¿no? – dijo Char mirando a las chicas.

¡Jamás haríamos eso! – dijeron todas al unísono.

Bien, pues entonces, aquí va mi idea, cuando lleguemos vamos a un lugar apartado de la ciudad, y mientras Greymon causa algo de pánico en la ciudad, yo construiré una casa con mi báculo – dijo Char dando a conocer su plan.

¿Qué, eso no será demasiado? – dijo Goku serio hacia Char.

Tranquilo, solo irá a meter algo de miedo, todo sucederá sin muertes y sin destrucción, solo será para anunciar a nuestra familia – dijo Char intentando convencer a Goku.

Mmm, vale, si es así acepto, mientras no haga daño a nadie, meter un poco de miedo para ganarnos su respeto me parece bien – dijo Goku aceptando.

Me gusta la idea – dijo Atenea chocando sus puños.

Mientras Goku la acepte, yo también lo haré – dijo Erica aceptando también su propuesta.

Yo también lo hare – dijo Yuri convencida.

Y yo también – dijo Shizuka.

Ok, si Goku lo dice entonces lo haré – dijo Agumon sonriendo.

Si la mayoría lo acepta, yo igual, aunque no me haga gracia – dijo Godou.

Pues decido, ¿pero cómo se llamará la supuesta "familia" – dijo Lilliana.

Se llamará la familia "Son" – dijo Erica decidiendo el nombre.

Cuando Erica dijo ese nombre, todo el mundo estuvo de acuerdo.

Bien, pues agarraos fuerte, ya llegamos – dijo Char dirigiendo su mirada a la apertura del portal.

Tras decir eso, los chicos pasaron el portal, e inmediatamente se trasladaron a una zona desierta.

Ya llegamos, bueno procedamos con el plan – dijo Char rápidamente.

¿Ya, tan pronto? – dijo Goku sorprendido.

Si, cuanto antes mejor, además solo serán como 10 min, lo que tardo en construir la casa – dijo Char.

Pues ya oíste Agumon, monta un poco de alboroto, pero sin matar – dijo Goku a Agumon.

Perfecto, pues vamos allá – dijo Agumon emocionado.

Pues entonces, Agumon digievoluciona – dijo Goku mostrando su dispositivo.

Agumon digievoluciona en…Greymon – dijo Agumon cambiando a Greymon.

Me voy Goku – dijo Greymon yéndose hacia la ciudad.

En la ciudad, era un día como otro cualquiera, los aventureros iban al calabozo, derrotaban a monstruos, conseguían dinero, etc. Pero mejor nos ubicaremos en una de las calles de la ciudad, donde un niño de pelo blanco y ojos rojo, con ropas de aventurero, que consistían en un peto marrón, pantalones y zapatos negro, iba hacia la taberna deprimido por los sucesos que ocurrieron en el día de hoy, ya que a pesar de ser un aventurero principiante, se encontró con un monstruo llamado minotauro, que se supone que aparecían en pisos superiores, al principio intento hacerle frente, pero pronto descubrió que no podía, pero cuando estaba a punto de morir, una chica rubia de ojos azules y una armadura de plata lo mató, pero a cambio de un baño de sangre, la chica al principio lo miró, pero luego se fue con su grupo quienes se reían de el por ser tan débil, el chico se limpio la sangre y se fue a la taberna a comer algo, el chico se llamaba Bell Cranel.

Bueno, me ha ido mal, pero supongo que todos fallan al principio, ¿no? – dijo Bell intentando animarse.

Por el momento, comeré algo en la taberna y luego iré con la diosa – dijo abriendo la puerta y sentándose en una mesa.

Sin embargo, cuando estuvo de empezar a comer, los chicos que lo salvaron entraron en la taberna, Bell intentó esconderse, sin embargo, un hombre con pelo blanco y orejas de lobo lo vió.

Vaya vaya, mira que tenemos aquí, pero si es el chico tomate – dijo burlándose de el.

Vamos, no te burles de él, tan solo es un principiante, es normal que no pudiera con el minotauro – dijo la chica rubia.

¡¿Pero que dices, si tenía tanto miedo que se meo encima?! – dijo el chico en alto para que todo el mundo lo oyera.

En el instante en el que dijo eso toda la taberna se hecho a reír, Bell que estaba temblando de la furia, no podía hacer nada debido a la falta de poder.

Bete, en serio, para ya – dijo la chica rubia.

Tu no me mandas Ais – dijo el chico ahora conocido como Ais.

Da igual que no pueda, sino paras lo haré yo por la fuerza – dijo Ais sacando su espada.

Me gustaría que lo…

Pero antes de que terminara de hablar, de repente un hombre entro por la puerta corriendo y gritando.

¡Ha aparecido un monstruo en la ciudad, y se encuentra cerca de aquí! – dijo el hombre nervioso.

¿Un monstruo aquí, estas seguro? – dijo Ais.

Si, acaba de entrar en la ciudad – dijo el hombre.

Chicos, vamos a subyugarlo antes de que mate a alguien – dijo Ais saliendo a toda prisa de la taberna junto a sus compañeros.

¿Un monstruo?, yo también iré a ver – dijo Bell saliendo de la taberna también.

Con Greymon.

Acaba de entrar en la ciudad, donde en cuanto la gente lo vió salieron corriendo gritando la palabra "monstruo", lo que ofendió un poco a Greymon.

Que poca educación, llamando monstruo a alguien nada más verlo – dijo en un tono ofendido.

Bueno, da igual iré más profundo en la ciudad para decir lo que Goku me dijo – dijo Greymon dirigiéndose al centro de la ciudad.

¡Alto, quédate donde estas! – dijo Ais que había llegado junto con su equipo.

¡Maldito monstruo! – dijo Bete sacando sus garras.

No soy un monstruo soy Greymon – dijo en una voz intimidante.

¡¿Un monstruo que habla?!- dijo una chica elfo de orejas puntiagudas con el pelo verde.

Oye Riveria, ¿no se supone que los monstruos no hablan? – dijo una chica morena con el pelo negro y corto.

Si, eso se supone es la primera vez que veo esto Tione – dijo Riveria conmocionada.

Que hable o no, no es el problema, tenemos que vencerlo – dijo otra chica morena muy parecida a la anterior pero con el pelo largo.

¿Vencerme?, no tenéis la fuerza necesaria para hacerlo – dijo Greymon burlándose de ellos.

¡Monstruo estúpido!, ¿Qué no podemos vencerte?, ya veremos – dijo Bete saltando hacia Greymon.

¡Bete, espera! – dijo Ais sacando su espada y dirigiéndose hacia él.

¿Les ayudamos? – dijo Tione.

De momento, observemos, y si es necesario intervengamos – dijo Riveria observando a los dos.

Tras decir aquellas palabras, tanto Ais como Bete atacaron a Greymon intentando matarlo de un solo golpe, sin embargo, tanto las garras de Bete, como la espada de Ais se rompieron al hacer contacto con el.

¡Imposible!, mis garras son mas duro que el acero – Dijo Bete sorprendido.

¡Mierda, rompió mi espada, y lo peor de todo es que ni se movió! – dijo Ais anonadada.

Tanto Riveria como las dos chicas morenas se sorprendieron de aquello, sin embargo, pronto se recuperaron y empezaron a atacar a Greymon, pero al igual que aquellos dos, no obtuvieron ningún resultado.

¡No es posible, no le hemos hecho ningún rasguño! – dijo una de las chicas con piel bronceada.

*Nota: como las dos tienen el mismo nombre, a partir de ahora imagínense a la que mas les apetezca.

¡Ja, con esos ataques no podréis ni hacerme cosquillas, y mucho menos dañarme! – dijo Greymon.

Eso lo veremos, chicos cubridme voy a lanzar aquella magia – dijo Riveria.

¡No lo hagas, destruirás la zona circundante! – dijo Ais apurada.

No te preocupes, puse una barrera de antemano – dijo Riveria comenzando a conjurar.

*Nota: no recuerdo la magia que usa Riveria, así que me la inventaré, xd.

Luego de eso todos comenzaron a atacar a Greymon intentando ganar tiempo para que Riveria terminará de realizar su conjuro, sin embargo, Greymon, no tenía ninguna intención de atacarles, ya que ninguno de sus ataques merecía la pena para él, además si los atacara, podría destruir la mitad de la ciudad, cosa que Goku no aprobaría, así que simplemente, se quedó esperando a que la chica terminará de acumular su energía para ver si le hacían algo de daño, y tras esperar como unos 30 segundos, Riveria terminó de conjurar.

Bien, ya está, ¡apartaos! – dijo Riveria ordenando a los chicos.

Los chicos, que la escucharon, se apartaron, para que Riveria lanzará su magia.

¡Toma esto, Huracán destructor! – dijo Riveria y una inmensa cantidad de aire formaron incontables cuchillas, dirigiéndose todas hacia Greymon, provocando una explosión, que la barrera a duras penas aguantó.

¡Si, lo vencimos! – dijeron todos contentos.

Fue duro de pelar, pero lo vencimos, vamos a la taberna y celebrémoslo – dijo Bete cansado.

Esperad chicos – dijo Ais a sus compañeros.

¿Qué pasa Ais? – dijo una de las chicas con piel morena.

Si, ya lo vencimos vamos a descansar, después de todo agoté todo mi mana en ese ataque – dijo Riveria siendo cargada por una de las chicas morenas.

Sin embargo, en ese preciso instante, la nube de polvo se disipó dejando ver a Greymon sin un solo rasguño.

¡Imposible, lo golpee, con mi magia mas poderosa! – dijo Riveria sorprendida.

Bien, ¿ya terminasteis?, ahora es el momento de mi contraataque – dijo Greymon.

¿Qué vas a hacer? – dijo Ais nerviosa.

Solo enseñaros la diferencia de poder que hay entre nosotros – dijo Greymon.

De repente, Greymon comenzó a brillar.

¿Qué está pasando? – dijo Ais.

Mientras Greymon se encontraba en la nube de polvo hace 1 min.

(Goku, ¿me escuchas?) – dijo Greymon comunicándose con Goku con telepatía.

(Si, oye, ¿Qué te queda?, ya hemos terminado de construir la casa y estamos almorzando) – dijo Goku informando a Greymon.

(Ya casi termino, pero hay unos chicos muy persistentes aquí, ¿puedo digievolucionar, para que se den por vencidos ya?) – dijo Greymon a Goku.

(De acuerdo, pero no tardes o te quedarás sin almuerzo, las chicas están acabando con todo) – dijo Goku contento.

(Vale, nos vemos en 5 min) – dijo Greymon despidiéndose.

(Ok, nos vemos) – dijo Goku terminando la conversación.

Volviendo al presente.

Greymon superdigievoluciona en…Metalgreymon – dijo Greymon cambiando a Metalgreymon.

¿Qué es eso? – dijo Ais aterrada.

Cambio de forma, si antes era fuerte, ahora ya no tenemos oportunidad – dijo Riveria.

Mierda, hermana, es un placer morir a tu lado – dijo una de las chicas morenas.

Si, igualmente – dijo la otra.

Mierda, querría haber vivido un poco más – dijo Bete.

Tranquilos, no os voy a matar, solo vine aquí para anunciar algo, pero ustedes me empezaron a tacar de la nada y no me dejaron hablar, así que cambié a esta forma para que me escuchen – dijo Metalgreymon cuyas palabras relajaron a los chicos.

¿Anunciar algo, y que sería? – dijo Ais curiosa.

Solo, es una cosa de nada, ¡Humanos escuchen, a partir de ahora ha nacido una nueva familia, la familia Son, la familia con el dios mas poderoso de todos, si alguien quiere unirse a nuestra familia, tendrá que pasar algunas pruebas, estamos ubicados a 3 km de esta ciudad, vengan cuando quieran, adiós! – dijo Metalgreymon volando hacia la casa de Goku.

¿La familia Son, Ais, iremos a echar un vistazo, ¿no? – dijeron todos.

Si, tenemos que ver si es una amenaza o no – dijo Ais asintiendo.

Por otra parte, se encontraba Bell escondido, que escucho lo que Metalgreymon, decidiendo ir también para echar un vistazo.

En otro lugar se encontraba Metalgreymon, quien llegó a la casa de Goku en cuestión de segundos, siendo recibido por Goku y sus chicas, las cuales preguntaron al ya Agumon, si esa dimensión tenía gente fuerte, sin embargo, Agumon dijo que si, pero que no estaban cerca ni del nivel de Shizuka.

Vale, entonces a partir de ahora vendrán tipos fuertes – dijo Goku contento.

Si, eso parece, pero puede que ahora también estés en la mira de otros dioses – dijo Char advirtiendo a Goku.

No importa, si vienen yo comprobaré su fuerza de primera mano – dijo Atenea sonriendo.

Si, no vamos a dejar que hagan nada en contra de Goku – dijo Erica sonriendo.

Si, Goku, tu no actuarás, solo lo harás cuando sea imprescindible, nosotras nos ocuparemos del reclutamiento – dijo Yuri a Goku.

¿Qué, eso significa que no podré luchar contra ellos? – dijo Goku decepcionado.

De momento no – dijo Shizuka de manera firme.

¿Pero yo quiero enfrentarme a ellos? – dijo Goku en un tono de protesta.

¡YA HEMOS DICHO QUE NO! – dijeron todas al unísono.

Goku asustado por las chicas, no tuvo más remedio que aceptar el hecho de que no lucharía con nadie a menos que las chicas los permitieran. Luego de aquella discusión todos pasaron el día divirtiéndose, jugando, las chicas por otra parte no dejaban a Goku en paz, el cual ya se acostumbró a que se pelearan, por él, y así pasaron todo el día, acabando su primer día en la nueva dimensión y emocionados por las aventuras que correrían a partir de ahora.

Fin.

Bueno chicos, aquí termina el primer capítulo de Goku en Danmachi, se que este capítulo fue corto, pero fue un capítulo dedicado a la introducción de los personajes más que otra cosa, así que el siguiente será bastante más largo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, y una última cosa, la historia es inventada por mí, por lo tanto no seguirá para nada a la historia original, solo habrá algunos sucesos parecidos, pero no será igual, ahora si me despido, adiós.


End file.
